Heaven's Grace
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: I used to be a good girl, no I'm serious I use to be an Angel that is until I defyed God by becoming a drug dealer for Vampires now all of Heaven's Archangels are out to get me
1. Chapter 1

(_ Okay I know some people maybe wondering where my story Bloody Eyes went well of course I took it down because of my mom XD. While I was telling her how I have to PM people about how Strange Prey's progress is going I mentioned Bloody Eyes by accident. But I didn't do it by name. Since were working on getting Bloody Eyes published if she found out I posted it she would murder me. We even went to the department of education to see about getting it published so ya that's where that story went. If you have any other question you can PM me_)

**Chapter1: Fuck My Life**

I was running down alleys ways across streets I was running with everything I had. I was defying the laws of god and nature. Well mostly defying the laws of god. I am screwed! I thought as I ran. I looked back over my shoulder to look at my wings the further I got from heaven and the more I began to defy god the dark they turned. I stumbled when I saw that they were already gray. I was only merely hours away from being roasted by an Archangel or worst. I shift the package in my arms that had me running in the first place. I opened my wings as I saw a large brick building coming up. "I hope can still fly." I whispered as I began flapping them. Small muscles twitched in my back as my wings moved then I took off flying up the side of the building. My muscles rolled and flexed on my back as I rushed up the side of the building forcing my wings to work as quick as they could. When I reached the top of the building I sighed in relief and stopped for a moment. I got halfway across the roof when I felt something prick me in my back right between my wings. No prick wasn't the right word because when I looked down at my chest there was a glowing spear of light coming out of my chest. It had slightly ripped open the package to. I hate Archangels. I thought as I fell to the ground. I look over slightly and saw that I still had the package in my hand. I turned slightly and ripped it open with shaky hands. When the vial filled with glowing blood fell out I grabbed it. It was a vial filled with angel blood. It glowed bright with a bright light blue color. To the creatures, to my clients the vampires it was a form of rare aphrodisiac. The only reason they did eat me is because I was their only supplier. I blinked slowly. When did I become a drug dealer for vampires? I coughed up a bit of blood before I shoved the vial in my mouth, inside my teeth wrapping my tongue around it to keep it in my mouth so I wouldn't swallow it. I closed my eyes as I heard the flapping of wings and smelt the familiar smell of burning metal as the Archangels landed on the roof next to me. I held my breath and forced myself not to cough up the blood that was bubbling in the back my throat. I heard one Archangel sighed then nudged me gently. "It is truly a shame that she strayed from the righteous path she was such a good child to." He said. I heard the other one sigh. "Yes it is truly a shame. We must find where the packages she had were being taken. It is a _Capital _offense for something like this to happen to our brothers and sisters and none pays for the awful crime." The other Archangel said sounding frustrated. I felt one of them pick me up gently. More blood slid into my throat but I forced myself to ignore it. "But she was our only leading!" The frustrated Archangel told the other one. "Calm yourself brother when we go home we will look into at greater length." The other Archangel told the one who held me. I felt him sigh before he placed me back on the rooftop. "You are right brother we should go home to discuss this issue with the others in greater detail." I heard them both stand up then felt two pairs of hands on my wings. _"May you rest in peace little Angel."_ The Archangels said in unison then they let go of my wings. I heard the flapping of their own wings and when I open my eyes I saw them entering a glowing light in the sky that was cutting through all the ugly gray clouds. As I stared I knew that even though I got to keep my wings, I would never be able to return home. I reached up toward the sky as I began choking on blood the vial rolled out of my mouth as I stuck my tongue out trying to lick the blood away from lips. Due to my life style I would never be able to return to my home, to _**Heaven**_.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and sighed. My body felt light but for some reason my wings felt heavy when it should have been the other way around. It was completely official now I was exiled either that or dead probably both. I sighed once more and then just laid there. From what I could recall I only remembered one angel who had been exiled, all angels did he was god's favorite one, Lucifer. I didn't know if I was loved by god or not but now I was probably the only other angel who had been exiled. I could feel my wings getting lighter then my body getting heavier. I heard someone chuckle. "_It'll be alright Little Angel. I'm taking you back with me, don't worry everything is okay. It's a shame that all this valuable blood will be wasted though."_ The person said to me but I could hardly hear them it was like I was sinking further and further into a deep lake. But I knew the voice was a man's voice with out a doubt. I felt something touch me I think, a pair of hands and they were freezing cold. Oh shit! A vampire. I thought in horror. I wanted to open my eyes but the lids were glued shut and they felt numb. In fact in a weird way my whole body felt numb now. I could feel but I couldn't move. What's wrong with my body? I wondered. I felt the cold hands touch me again and I began to panic. There was a vampire right next to me probably about to eat me to. I heard him mumble something. Then I felt him touch the area around the wound where the Archangel's spear had pierced my chest. I gasped then coughed when I did I felt blood splatter out of my mouth. I heard the vampire let a small growl then a hiss right after. Then I was being lifted off the roof very gently I heard him sigh then his muffled voice came to me again._ "Don't worry like I said Little Angel you'll be okay I'll take very good care of you."_ He told me then chuckled. After that I suddenly couldn't feel anything, I also couldn't hear anything either. I couldn't feel the vampire's cold hands on me, I couldn't feel my limbs especially not my wings it was like I was paralyzed and deaf. I couldn't hear the birds chirping or moving, I didn't hear any cars although I knew for sure we had to go across some buildings that overlooked streets. I wondered for a moment, why, why would this vampire save me when he could have just devoured me and left nothing behind? I thought about that for what seemed like an eternity the I thought about nothing at all. When the feeling finally returned to my body and I woke up I almost cheered. "Yes, I'm back home." I said to myself as I looked around the room. Then I frowned as I looked around the room I was in. I was in a queen sized bed that was red, black, and gold in color. The sheets were silk and brushed up against my skin as I moved. I looked around the room seeing a balcony to my right the glass doors to it were lock with an odd looking golden chain. I continued to examine the room to the left was a bathroom. Finally ahead of me was what I assume was a closet. I heard a chuckle and turned all the way to my left. I jump when I saw a male vampire. "H-how long have you been sitting there?" I asked looking him up and down. The vampire smirked. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now." He told me then chuckled again. Clearing his throat briefly he did a perfect imitation of my voice tone and all._ "Yes, I'm back home."_ He said then he smirked again. I glared at him. "Asshole." I mumbled. I hated how vampires could mimic a person's voice it was just down right annoying and irritating. "Actually, Angel Food Cake my name is Julian Foster." He told me. I looked at his eyes they were an odd color they were a very light gray almost going on a slightly silver color. "You act like I care." I said. He snorted. "Do you have a name? I know your angel but you must have a name or you too old to remember it?" He asked me looking bored. I frowned deeply as I tried to remember if I even had a name. Honestly I wasn't that old by angel standards I was only two million years old. To the humans I appeared to be in my early to mid twenties. "I think my name is Willow, Willow Fay." I told him completely unsure. "Wow you think your name is Willow. Well okay I guess that's a start." He told me looking amused. I shrugged and that was when I realized I was naked. I let out a startled shriek and Julian winced at the loud noise. "Why am I naked!?" I asked him pulling the covers up so I could hide my nude body. Julian shrugged. "You were bleeding out from a serious wound to your back. The wound was a gaping whole almost that started at your back piercing it then the wound ended at your chest. If weren't for me wandering the area you would have died. I took your clothes off so I could deal with the wound properly." He explained calmly. I sighed. "Okay but why am I still naked?" I asked him looking toward the balcony. "Because I enjoyed the view and I am still enjoying it even though you are awake." He told me giving me an innocent look. I glared then flipped him off. Julian burst out laughing when he finish he gave me a wide smile that exposed his fangs. "I have one more question Angel Food." He told me. I sighed this asshole was wearing me down to my last nerve. "What is it?" I muttered. "Why did you defy your dear old dad was it for excitement or because you were force?" Julian asked his irises had changed an odd color instead of changing to a bright red like other vampires did his had turned a bright golden color with flecks of sliver, black, and white. His pupils had also become perfect slits like a feline. Julian Foster definitely was not your normal vampire it made me wonder if he drink the angel blood I dealed out if so I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared into Julian's creepy eyes for a moment before I looked away then I sighed. "It was for the excitement. It felt interesting I felt a rush each time I managed to... kill another angel and get away with it. The drug dealing came later. Honestly I didn't expect the Archangels to catch up with me so soon. I've been killing angels for three thousand years and covering up their deaths very well, but I just started dealing recently probably for about five hundred years ago." I told Julian smiling fondly at what should have been gruesome memories. "I'll file that away for future reference." Julian said tapping one of his temples as his eyes returned back to normal. "Don't use me for research, I'm not some type of animal." I mumbled. Julian walked over smiling as he approached but his face suddenly turned serious as he stood at the side of my bed. I stared at him as he leaned over mean I glared at him. Then began furious shaking my hands. There was no way in hell I was nervous, sure I was scared as hell but I was shaking my hands like crazy for a completely different reason. I felt Julian's cool sweet breath on my face. "Stupid angel your cut off from heaven, you can't blast me with that holy light of yours." He chuckled then sneered at me. He sniffed my hair and I froze. "Your hair smells nice, like cinnamon. I've never been around an angel before but my friends tell me that your kind are very...interesting." He whispered in my ear his fangs near my neck. I felt my hands heat up as power I tried not to smirk as the angel light built up in my hands making them heat up. I felt Julian's fangs grazing my neck. "Yep, all of us angels are interesting." I told him. Julian froze and I raised my hands to touch his chest. "Were full of all kind of surprises!" I told him zapping him. When my hands touched his chest a small ball of light shot at him close range. The room was filled with bright white light for a brief moment so I couldn't see anything, but when then light disappeared I saw Julian. I had blasted Julian into the wall, the blast was strong enough that it had left a dent in the wall but Julian I had blasted Julian into a hole in the wall he just laid. Is he dead? I thought as I climbed out of the bed slowly I frowned as I stood up. I looked back at my wings they were jet black, like a night sky with nothing in it my thoughts went back to Julian. A blast from the holy light of an angel could kill a vampire, if the vampire was a strong one it might take two blast. Suddenly Julian opened his eyes. I froze in shock and fear. Why isn't he dead! I thought staring at him. I shook my hands frantically but my hands didn't heat up. I didn't have anymore light with in me! I couldn't blast Julian again. I looked up suddenly and saw Julian's eyes land on me. He glared then growled, I took a step back still keeping eye contact with him. Julian's eyes suddenly turned that odd golden color and as he began to free himself from the wall he sneered at me. Giving me a look that promised pain. "That was _**not**_ nice little angel but fine if you want to fight lets fight. Your little angel blaster won't save you this time." He snarled flashing his fangs. I knew he was right, I couldn't use my heavenly light so my only option was to fly. I ran toward the balcony. Truth be told angels are the fastest creatures out there, if your a vampire and you want to kill us you have to catch us off guard, cripple our wings then you can kill us. I burst right through the chained balcony doors with out any efforts. The glass from the glass doors cut me and my blood was left on my s kin as the cuts healed up. I leaped off of the balcony my wings open when I did I suddenly felt a hand grab my ankle as I was trying to fly down off the balcony. My head snapped back and hit the thick concrete stone balcony when it did I felt sick, and I began to immediately get dizzy too and see double of almost everything. Julian pulled me up on to the balcony carefully he chuckled then looked at me. I swayed Julian frowned as he looked at me. As I looked at the three of him though he came closer so I weakly scrambled back. "Stay away from me!" I snapped when I moved the room swam so I did my best to stay still. Julian stared at me. "Your words, I mean...when ever you speak right now your words are slurring. You also look like your about to fall to the ground." He said frowning his face looking serious. Then he sighed before he held up ten fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked me. I blinked slowly two times. "Ten fingers." I mumbled. Julian looked genuinely concerned then. "Angel Food, I'm only hold up three." He whispered gently and softly before he guided me toward the bed. He took a deep breath. "Angel Food just wait here okay I need to get someone to heal you. Okay." He told me. I nodded whimpered as it shot pain through my head when I did nod. "If you fall asleep I'll come back and nibble on that pretty little neck of yours." Julian threatened me smiling as he left the room. But I'm so sleepy. I thought. "I'll close my eyes just for a few seconds." I whispered as I suddenly heard my own slurring sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly heard a loud hiss that sounded like a bunch of angry snakes were coming after me. I slowly opened my eyes my whole body felt heavy. I looked up to see Julian standing in front of me his fangs bared at me. "Good your awake." He said then whimpered. "I wanted to fulfill my promise." He told me. Then sighed turning toward the door he frowned. "Melinda come here! Come heal her." Julian called. After a moment or two a women came into the room frowning. She had very long, chocolate brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. It was wavy and completely perfect. She was slightly on plump but she had the perfect body. Truth be told she wasn't really plump she just had a thick frame. I felt something run down my head and in to my left eye burning it. The woman, Melinda looked at me. Her light blue eyes looked me up and down taking in everything on me. "Julian what in the world did you do?" Melinda sighed looking at him. Julian shrugged. "It was an accident I didn't mean to hurt her." He mumbled. Then looked down at me. "Besides she hit me first I was just going to grab her." He told Melinda then smirked. "Then I was going to see what Angel Food Cake _really_ taste like." He said still smirking. Melinda looked at him in shock as she came over and stood beside me, then she began to examine my head wound. "Y-you mean she's really an angel?" Melinda asked in awe as she stepped back for a moment. Her hand gently brushed over one of my wings and it felt odd. I felt a muscle in my back twitch as I ruffled my wings in response. She jumped back then glared at Julian before she began examining my head again, but she was yelling at him and since she was right above me I could hear every word. "What in the world is wrong with you?! You kidnapped a fucking angel do you realize what will happen now that you've down that?! And she's naked, _naked_ … please tell me you did not defile an angel you already hurt her!" Melinda yelled at him. Julian frowned. "She's exiled so technically it's not kidnapping. Also I did not _defile_ her as you put it. She was severely wounded apparently an Archangel had used her as target practice. So I had to help her to the best of my abilities, you weren't here so I called for my second best healer. Her clothes are still office because she was an interesting thing to look at." He explained then looked down at me staring straight into my eyes. "However I don't know if she's slept with any one." He told Melinda. Then smirked at me. "Well Angel Food tell me please I really would like to know. Have you already spread your legs or are you still up there with the virgin Mary?" Julian asked me bluntly. I managed my own weak smirk. "Virgin Mary category." I whispered. Julian chuckled. "You may be exiled and a drug dealer but your still an angel." Julian said then joined Melinda standing beside her he looked at the back of my head. Melinda stopped touching my head for moment she head up eight fingers in front of my face. "There's no point in doing that. I already did that holding up only three fingers and she thought that there were ten." Julian told Melinda. "I'm doing this as a reference to see how bad her concussion is." Melinda told Julian still holding the fingers up in front of my face. "Eight." I mumbled. I heard Melinda gasp. "It's severe. I only held up one." I heard her mumble to herself. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then it spread suddenly going through my whole body. Then I was suddenly throwing up violently bring up only bile and it was making my stomach hurt to since I hadn't eaten anything. "Julian why did you touch her head?" Melinda asked me I felt a pair of soft gentle hands patting my back between my wings. "You made her sick." I heard a sigh. "I was doing what you were doing I just wanted to help." Julian told Melinda. As I stopped throwing up, my vision faded and everything turned black but I could hear voices. Melinda's and Julian's. _"Will she be okay?" _I heard Julian ask Melinda. _"Ya, she'll be fine let her rest for a while she can wear some of my clothes."_ Melinda told him._ "I can't believe I got to meet an angel! I also got to take a blood and a DNA sample from one of her wings!" _Melinda exclaimed sounding like some type of fan girl. Then I heard her let out a very feminine squeal before I couldn't hear anything at all. When I came around I was cold and there was cold air blowing across my face. I looked around and took immediately noticed one thing. I was lying in bed next to Julian he was shirtless and I was wearing a skimpy night gown. Apparently in his sleep Julian like to unconsciously cuddle things. I screamed and tried yo push him away when suddenly Julian's hand came down on my mouth to stop me from making noise . "Stop screaming shut the fuck up." He mumble. I stopped screaming and looked at him to see that his eyes gold instead of sliver. He leaned over me and I bit his palm as I panicked. Julian shot me a very dark look and I watched as his pupils became slits. Julian reached over completely disregarding me and picked his cell phone which lay on the night stand beside me. He squinted as the screen lit up frowning the whole time. "It's 1:50 am and your in here screaming in my fucking ear for no reason." He grumbled. Then glared at me. I winced as he glared at me while he place his phone down. Julian uncovered my mouth. I whimpered. He is definitely _not_ a morning person. I thought as I stared up at him. Julian sneered at me. "You deserve punishment for what you just did." I stared at him in horror then closed my eyes for a moment I felt nothing happen so I opened my eyes. Looking down I saw Julian pulling one of my breast out of my bra and night gown. His face was blank as he began to nip and gently bite on my flesh I gasp. I looked up at the ceiling as I shudder I felt my body heat up like it did when my heavenly light built up under my skin. I felt Julian finally sink his teeth into my breast and I shudder while gasping before letting out a little tiny squeak. Julian's tongue ran over the mark his fangs had left on my skin. I felt my wings twitch as the rest of my body reacted to. His tongue was rough and cold just like his breath and it made my nipples hurt as he licked them for some reason. I wince as his tongue ran over the marks again and again. Julian lifted himself up slightly licking some of my blood off of his lips he yawned. Then smirked. "Now Angel Food _**that **_is what it means to have someone defile you." He told me gently tucking my breast back into my clothing I ruffled my wings in approval. "Oh." I whispered. He yawned again then turned away from me going back to his side of the bed. "If you ever want to be defile my little Angel Food then make sure you come to me. But for right now I need sleep." He told me. I looked at him then looked down my night gown and looked at the bite marks he had left on my breast. I shuddered again and ruffled my wings one more time. If that's what being defile meant then I've been missing out on something good. I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed then closed my eyes, as soon as I did I fell asleep. I felt someone shake me very violently. I moaned batted their hands away then rolled over on to my left side. Suddenly the covers were yanked out from under me and I went rolling off the side of the bed only to land on the floor on my back, my wings spread out underneath mean. It's a going thing that angel's can't be cripple that easily or I would have lost the use of my wings a long time ago. I thought. I opened my eyes to see Julian standing there, at my feet holding the blankets in his hands, and giving me a look of disgust. "Time to get up Angel Food." He told me as I slowly stood up. "You didn't have to yank me off the bed and onto the floor." I mumbled rubbing my back as I got to my feet. "You nearly kicked me off the bed last night after you went back to sleep. Did you know that you could sleep with your head hanging off the edge of the bed, because I didn't until last when you start moving around in your sleep." He informed me tossing the blank on the bed. "Then sleep in your room. You were only sleeping in here with me because I was wounded." I told him. Julian just blinked at me slowly. "This is my room Angel Food." He sighed. My eyes widen as I suddenly began looking around the room. "You'll be staying in here unless I say I don't want you in here anymore. When I mean I don't want you in here I mean for good." Julian told me. He walked over to a large door and opened it revealing a closet that had no right to be as big as it was. "Melinda brought me some clothes for you to wear, I placed them all in here." He told me. I opened my night and stared at the bite mark on my breast again. The bite mark looked a little...odd. I took my breast out and saw that from the area Julian hand bitten there was now a blackish, bluish bruise like mark in the shape of a heart. I frown as I poked at the bruise. It hurt slightly when I touched it and the pain caused me to wince. I glared at the bite mark. It's infected his filthy vampire mouth gave me some kind of infection. I thought. I looked up to see Julian looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "I did not give you any type of infection or anything. It's a hickey." He chuckled. "Did you read my mind?" I asked my eyes growing wide. "No you just accidentally happened to speak your thoughts out loud at that moment." He told me. I frowned then looked at the bruise like mark on my breast. "What's a hickey?" I asked him. He looked at me in pure shock. "You mean you've been dealing with vampires all this time and you don't even know the first base basics?" He asked in disbelief. "The first what?" I asked still frowning. Julian sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "I keep forgetting your an angel so no matter what happen you'll be one forever. I bet if I were to check now I would see that your seal is completely intact. I can even smell your purity." He said then smiled at me. "Come here." For a moment I just stood there then I began to slowly walk over to him. When I reached him he walk behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he wrapped one arm around my waist. "I'm explaining some important things to you." He whisper grabbing my exposed breast. He ran one finger over the bruise like mark. His fingers were rough and cold. "I haven't made any of my heart shaped hickeys in a while." He whispered looking over my shouldered. His cold breath spread over my neck. "O-oh so that's what a hickey is." I said letting out a shaky breath. "Now lets explore a little bit more." Julian said. I shudder and ruffled my wings. Julian chuckled as one of his fingers gently ran over my nipple. He stopped for a moment then began plucking at it while another finger began to massage the hickey it was still sensitive and tender. I felt my body turn warm then it began to quickly heat up. Julian stopped his hand hovering above my breast. "Your glowing." He said. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "During some thing like this of course." He told me. I jumped when I heard a someone knock at the door. Julian sniffed the air. "Come in." He told the person. Melinda came in frowning. "Hey Julian can I-" She began but stopped when she saw me and Julian. She blinked slowly twice before her face turned red and so did mine. Except hers was from anger and mine was from embarrassment. "Julian I leave you alone with Willow and you do this, you fucking defile her!" Melinda yelled. I saw her eyes flash amber. She's a were creature that or a shape shifter. I thought numbly. "I haven't defile her Melinda I was just teaching her the basics." He sighed. As if to prove his point he squeezed my breast once. I jumped then pushed him away. As soon as I was away from him I covered my breast back up. My face was still red. "She didn't even know what a hickey was." Julian informed Melinda. "Julian Willow is an angel she doesn't need to know stuff like that." Melinda told him her voice shaking with rage. "She's exiled and I think it's important that she does learn it." Julian told Melinda calmly. Melinda made this odd sound that was some where between a hiss and a snarl. Her eyes turned amber then I watched as Melinda body exploded the change was that fast one second there was this cute woman yelling at Julian then there was a large dark brown mongoose with amber eyes and slit pupils growling and hissing at Julian. "I've never seen a weremongoose before." I whispered staring at Melinda as she continued to growl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Melinda is one of a kind. She has a short temper which at times if it rise causes her to change on the spot." Julian told me then sighed. Melinda charged Julian as she leaped up into the air going for his throat Julian frowned then his hand whipped out in a blur and grabbed Melinda by her throat then he began to violently shake her. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked in shock. "Don't worry I'm not hurting her. I'm making sure she learns her place." Julian told me. "You can go take your shower first Angel Food." I stared at Julian for a few seconds before I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I took off the night gown, then stepped into the shower. The hot water stung the hickey but soon the stinging stopped. I was in the middle of taking my shower when I realized I had a problem. My wings, needed to be washed but I couldn't reach them properly. My face turned bright red at the thought of having Julian come in to wash my wings. I could practically feel his large, cold hands moving all over me. All over my body I shivered, as I pictured him leaving more hickeys, his fangs breaking my skin a bit. I sighed as my body began to ache. My body heated up at the same time. Then I noticed that it was glowing to the glow was coming from underneath my skin. It was my heavenly light to. I quickly finished taking my bath then nearly scrambled out. I was a tornado as I used my speed to put on my clothes but I stopped when I got to the shirt. I couldn't put it on with my wings out and it would hurt like a bitch to suck them back into my body so I would have to get some scissors. I exited the bathroom frowning. I looked up and saw Melinda standing in front of Julian pouting. There were small strips of her clothing on the floor. I noticed there were also bruises around her neck probably from when Julian was shaking her while she was in her mongoose form. "Julian where are the scissors?" I asked him looking at the shirt. "I don't know honestly." He told me. "Why do you need them Angel Food?" I held up the shirt. "I can't wear this with out cutting holes in them for my wings." I told him. "I read that angels can suck or pull their wings back into their body, can't you do that?" Melinda asked her eyes suddenly full of curiosity. I nodded. "Ya I can, but it will hurt. Plus I'm a young angel it will be hard for me even though I know how to do it." I told Melinda. She looked excited suddenly. "How old are since your a young angel three thousand?" She asked grinning. "Two million years old." I answered slowly. She squealed. "What's up with her?" I asked Julian. "Not only is Melinda a healer but she's also a researcher and for her your the best research subject." Julian sighed. "Oh, well that explains her behavior." I mumbled. I looked at the shirt then threw it on the bed. I sighed then began to suck my wings in. First my skin on my back started to burn then the flesh on my back started to split and I fell to my hands and knees whimpering. I heard Melinda gasp. My back throbbed and I could feel blood running down my back. The wind made my open exposed flesh sting like bees were stabbing it. The I heard the crunching as my wings started shrinking and retracting into my back. I screamed as the bones began grinding against each other. It felt like I was sticking my entire body into a giant metal fan. Then my body grew warm as the skin closed over my wings and the open skin closed up. I sighed then fell to the ground lying on my stomach panting. Melinda knelt by me and poke my back. When I didn't make a noise she stopped then she picked up a couple of my blood soaked feathers smiling slightly. "Melinda." Julian warned. Melinda whimpered and gave him big puppy dog eyes. Despite how tired I was from sucking my wings in I snickered at the thought of a mongoose with large puppy eyes. Julian sighed. "Fine." He told her. Then he looked at me. "Is it alright if she takes those feathers?" He asked. I nodded as I slowly got up. "Ya I always grow more they come right back." I said. Melinda grinned then ran out of the room her form nothing but a blur. Julian walked over to me. He ran one finger across my back. He pulled back with the blood on his finger then stuck it in his mouth. "You need another bath Angel Food I can wait until I take mine a bit more." He said smiling. I went into the bathroom quickly took another bath then came out Julian watched me as I put on my shirt. "What is it?" I asked. "When you suck your wings in they make a beautiful tattoo on your back. The tattoo even looks like angel wings." He told me. I blushed a bit. "I know but thank you." Julian smiled. "The kitchen is down stairs on the third floor and you don't have to worry about being eaten. Everyone in this place is a werecreature well except for me. Melinda should be down there." He told me entering the bathroom. I walked into the hallway and saw that Julian was right this place was a castle but I saw a lion walking next to a bear down the hall and I saw a giant rat scurrying across the ceiling. The wererat stopped looked at me sniffed the air it's eyes widened in shock then it ran down the ceiling and into a giant hole in the wall. Well at least I know why Melinda is around Julian so much. I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

While I was walking through the castle I saw more werecreatures every where and as walked it seemed like they were all staring at me. I'm going to kill Melinda if she's the reason this is happening to me. I thought. I frowned as I came to the stairs. "Julian did say it was on the third floor right." I said. "If your looking for the kitchen the third floor is the place to go for all of your cooking needs." Someone told me. I turned around to see a pale man standing behind me. His eyes were a deep violet color and his long canines were on display. He had long brown hair now that I think about it he kind of looked like a male Melinda. I wonder if she has a brother. I thought. He held out one hand for me to shake, his nails were slightly curved claws. "My name is Drake and I'm a werelion." He told me as I shook his hand. "I'm Willow and I'm an angel." I told him. Both me and Drake began to go down the stairs with him leading me. "So your the angel every one is so curious about. I'm sorry about my sister Melinda she's really crazy when it comes to her research." Drake told me. As we reached the second floor Drake leaned over and sniffed me. "You smell odd...kind of like candy, or something else really sweet." Drake told me frowning. I looked down at the floor. "That's the second time I've been told I smell like cinnamon or something." I mumbled. Drake laughed at me. "Where are your wings Willow?" He asked when he finished laughing. "I had to retract them back into my body so I could put on this shirt." I told him. "I bet my sister made mental notes of every thing you just told said." He said smiling. I frowned as we reached the kitchen after what seemed like a very long walk, Melinda was surround by other werecreatures. They were asking her questions which she happily answered. Melinda looked up and saw then saw Drake and she grinned. "Willow come here." She said waving me over. I walked over and smiled. "What is it?" I asked. "You glow right?" She whispered. I nodded. "Can you please explain how it works." Melinda pleaded. "Well at first my body gets hot but the heat doesn't burn, then my skin begins to glow a golden or neon blue color. Very soon after that I'm able to shoot the light out of hands light a gun or something. But it's hard to power up my heavenly light now that I've been exiled." I told her frowning. Melinda's eyes looked at me in awe. I watched as the werecreatures suddenly began to leave. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. The inside was packed and filled to the brim with food. "Willow you...know how to cook?" Drake asked me. I nodded as I reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs. "Sometimes after I finished doing a deal I used to sleep in one of the safe houses I had. I learned to cook from watching TV and at times watching humans when I took walks through the city." I told him as I set the eggs on the counter. I grabbed the a skillet and some cooking oil. Then I began cooking. Melinda was staring at me like watching me cook was something really amazing. Honestly her staring was creepy. When I sat down to eat she was still staring. "Willow how did you become an angel?" She suddenly asked. I choked on my food at the sudden question. "Melinda!" Drake snapped. Melinda shrugged. "What I'm curious." Drake sighed. "Ya, I know your curious but at times your curiosity has to reach a certain limit." He muttered. I swallowed my food. "It's okay I don't mind." I told Drake smiling. He sighed, then shrugged. I turned to Melinda. "Honestly, I don't remember how I actually became an angel. One day I woke up in a cocoon filled with liquid that I could breath through. I started hearing voices so I swam over and began digging into the cocoon. After I dug into the wall about five or six times the cocoon cracked open then burst and water went every where. Outside the cocoon there were three angels who helped me get up and pull myself together. Gabriel one of the angel counsel members was there to help me he was actually very nice." I told Melinda smiling at her. She began bouncing up and down in her chair. "What does Gabriel look like?" She asked. I frowned. "He has a human form which he uses when and if he leaves heaven. But his true form is something like a Chimera it looks beautiful and grotesque at the same time." Melinda's eyes widen. "How does his true form look?" She asked grinning. Drake chuckled. I closed my eyes for a moment before I answered. "In his true form, he has a large dragon like body with six heads on it. Three goat heads and three lion heads. His tail is a snake with black scales like the rest of his dragon body. The scales are smooth as water but if you look closely at his tail you'll see that the snake has neon red eyes. The manes of the lion heads are always soft to the touch and perfectly groomed and cleaned. The heads that have the goat faces have sharpened horns." I said trying to help Melinda form a picture in her head. "Wow." She whispered. "Angel Food that's an interesting story may I listen?" I jumped about a foot in the air, if my wings would have been out I probably would have either hit the ceiling or gone through it. Julian stood right behind me. I whipped around to look at him. "H-how did you get there?" I asked staring at him. "I ran down here to check on you Angel Food." He told me then leaned forward. "Plus I want to hear a few of your wonderful stories." I felt my face turn red. I nudged Julian a bit. "Um... could you step back your a little too close?" Julian smirked. "You don't usually mind me being this close." He reminded me. "In fact were usually _**a lot**_ closer than this." Julian whispered. I heard a soft growl and instantly I thought it was Melinda. But it wasn't her it was Drake who was growling at Julian for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Julian didn't even glance at Drake as he told him, "Shut up little boy." Then Julian turned to me. "Oh my darling Angel Food Cake have you been flirting with other men?" He purred. I shook my head my frantically. "No, no, I didn't! I mean I wouldn't!" I told him quickly my face turning even redder. Then I froze. "Wait one damn minute, why am I answering you anyway." I snapped and Julian laughed at me. "I just wanted to see if you would answer Angel Food." Drake snarled and lounged at Julian. Julian smirked and backed handed him. Since I was so focus on Julian's face the motion was too quick for me to even see, but the next thing I know Drake was flying out of the kitchen and into a nearby wall. He hit with a really loud thud and slid down. I saw that there was a dent in the wall from where Drake had land. I looked at Melinda but she was just sitting in her chair biting her. She looked liked she wanted to do something but...she looked like she was also scared. Why does she looked scared? I wondered as I stared at her. Then I remembered what Julian had told me. Everyone here except him was a werecreature, then that meant that Julian was the master of the castle. Meaning he was the Alpha of all the werecreatures who lived here. I started biting my lip. Drake please don't attack Julian again. I silently pleaded. Drake got to his feet and he glared at Julian. Fur covered Drake's arms as his eyes roamed around the round. Julian sighed and shook his head. "Stupid lion cub." He muttered. Drake attacked Julian again this time he just rushed him. What's going on? Why is Drake fighting Julian is it because of me? I wondered. I suddenly heard a loud crunch then a roar. "Willow watch out!" I heard Julian shout at me. I suddenly felt a horrible stabbing pain in my right arm and something warm ran down my right arm. Blood was running down my arm from where Drake had sank his teeth into my arm. I felt my body begin to heat up quickly as my heavenly light gathered up within me I saw Julian take a step back and Melinda gasp and sit up straight in her chair. The ball of light gathered in my hand and right before I shot Drake with it he looked up at me with wide eyes. Then he went flying across the room. He hit the wall and slid down only to lay on the floor not moving. But I knew he was alive it takes more than one angel's blast to hurt a werecreature. Julian came over to me and roughly grabbed my injured arm. His eyes were golden as looked at my wound. I tried to yank my arm out of Julian's grasp but he glared at me before he continued his examination. "Let me go I'm fine, really I'm okay." I told him as I began to struggle once more. "Shut the _hell_ up and let me finish what I'm doing stupid." He growled. He lift my arm up to his mouth and stared at it. Please don't tell me he's about to do what I he's going to do. I thought staring at him. Julian sighed before he began licking my wound and when he licked the wounds they burn and stung. "I'm going to help you because you dripping blood every where is a little too tempting for me." He told me as he continued to lick my wound. "If it stings when I lick it that's what you get, the stinging and sharp pain in your arm is your punishment Angel Food Cake. For flirting with other men." He whispered to me smirking his eyes still that golden color. I wanted to struggle but the pain in my arm was unbearable and I knew even if I tried Julian would not let me go. I gasp when his tongue ran over a really sensitive part of my wound. Then I whimpered in pain. "You know... if you say your sorry for flirting with Drake I might make the pain go away even though I'm not finished healing you." He told me as he began to lick my wounds more quickly and it hurt badly to.


	9. Chapter 9

I gasped each time he licked my wound. I managed to take a deep breath before I glared at him. "I haven't been flirting with anyone and I have no reason to be sorry." I told him through clenched teeth. Julian chuckled then smirked my blood covering his lips. "Werecreatures aren't the type of people who get possessive for no reason. You must have done something for Drake to warm up to you so quickly." He said then gave my wound one last lick as it began to heal. Julian back away licking my blood away from his mouth. He was still smirking. "I'm surprised you haven't blasted me yet. But then again I doubt you could, since your exiled you can fire only one or two blast if I remember correctly. So if I dodge those two blast if you can even fire off at the time you won't be able to hit me." He said looking up and down. I continued to glare at him. Then I smirked a bit. "I still have my wings dumb ass everyone always forgets that an angel's wings can be used as it's greatest defense and offense. Their incredibility strong and durable." Julian smiled. "Interesting, maybe we should spar for fun one day Angel Food." I shrugged. "Maybe." Julian began walking off then stopped, he turned and faced me. "Also I'll have company over so you'll have to stay in Melinda's room until 9 o'clock. You better not flirt with any other men while I'm away." He told me before leaving the kitchen. I muttered a few curses under my breath then I looked at Melinda to see her kneeling down beside Drake. "Will he be okay?" I asked carefully remembering what Julian had said about her temper. "Ya he'll be fine. I'm glad to, Julian was actually kind when Drake was still disobeying the warnings he was giving him. But that blast was just so amazing I could have sworn for a second it looked like your whole body became nothing but a glowing form of light." She told me grinning. I frowned then smiled. "Really Melinda were on the topic of research at a time like this." Melinda looked at me and pouted. I heard Drake moan, he blinked, sighed and opened his eyes. He looked around the room before slowly climbing to his feet. He coughed twice then shook his head. Melinda stood up. "Wow Willow you know what ever you hit me with it really hurt. I'm aching all over." He told me. I winced. "Sorry I did it out of reflex. Honestly I didn't even know if I could blast you." I apologized softly. Drake looked away. "No it's my fault I bit you sorry. I need to go to the infirmary, I think Julian may have dislocated my shoulder a bit." Drake told me. Then he smiled. "I'll see you soon Willow bye." He told me walking away. He soon disappeared going down the hall. I turned to Melinda as I remembered something. "Why did Julian want me stay in your room?" I asked her frowning. Melinda bit her lip suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Well...Willow honey Julian is going to have some female company." She mumbled. When I continued to frown she sighed. "Another woman will be sleeping with him in his bed." She told me carefully. "You mean like I do every night?" I asked her still confused because Melinda still had that uncomfortable look on her face. She sighed again then looked away. "I can't believe I'm about to say something so vulgar to an angel." She mutter under her breath. She took a deep breath then looked back at me. "He is going to fuck a female vampire. That is why he wanted you to stay in my room while they have sex so the female vampire won't find you and eat you." Melinda explained slowly. I blinked as I some what got what Melinda was saying. "Oh, okay." I responded just as slowly then I let Melinda lead me to her room. When we finally got to her room and she opened the door I noticed something there were stacks of books and papers every where especially on a nearby desk. Another thing I noticed was a frame picture of Melinda hugging a woman with dyed blue hair and green eyes. "Melinda is this woman a friend of yours?" I asked her. Melinda smiled as she sat down at the desk and began filling out papers. "Yes, that's my girlfriend I'm gay." She told me as she continued to fill out paperwork. "Oh. What's her name?" I asked as I stared at the picture. "Rachel, we've been together for eight years." She said not even glancing at me. I yawned. I'm tired, it must be because I used up all my energy when I blasted Drake. I thought. Honestly I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up to Melinda shaking me gently. "Julian told me it's okay for you to come back to his room." She informed me. As Melinda led me to Julian's room since I couldn't navigate the castle by myself I felt groggy. Like I needed more sleep. Julian smiled as I entered his room, I noticed that he was wearing a different shirt. I immediately climbed into his bed yawning as I did. I heard Julian chuckle. "She looks just like a baby kitten right now." He said then I felt something run gently across my head. Julian continued to stroke my hair as he smiled at Melinda. "Thank you for watching over her." "It was no problem of course she fell asleep right after she laid down on the bed." Melinda told Julian. I began to fall to asleep again finally getting the rest I needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Well I thought I did but I woke up in the middle of the night. I kicked the blankets and covers off of me because I was hot my body felt like it was on fire. I stumbled out of bed but I didn't get far before I tripped over my own feet. I laid on the floor for a moment because the room was spinning. Whats wrong with me? I wondered as I laid on the floor. I opened my wings because my body was starting to ache and my body felt cramped. "Angel Food are you alright?" I looked up to see Julian standing above me with a concerned and confused expression on his face. I let out a low long moan. Julian knelt down and just looked at me for a moments then he reached out and felt my forehead with the front and back of his hand. I heard Julian gasp then he mumbled something under his breath before he cursed. I felt Julian lift me up very carefully my skin began to feel even hotter than before, I heard Julian let out a loud hiss then a growl. I saw a flash of bright light right before I was falling to the floor. I heard Julian hit the floor next to me still cursing I looked at him and saw burn marks on his arms, chest, stomach and hands. I noticed that as I looked at my body it was glowing the brightest white color I've ever seen. But instead of feeling strong and powerful like I should have, I felt like I had the worse case of what humans call pneumonia. But that's impossible I'm in many ways still an angel so I can't get sick. I thought. I curled into a ball shivering violently. I slowly got to my feet and stumbled towards the bathroom, the whole time I was moving the room was to it was tilting from side to side. I stopped for a moment leaning against the bathroom door way whimpering. I felt sick. I continued my walk which seemed like a mile long journey to the toilet. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and began throwing up. My skin was still burning up and I was still shivering. I felt something very cold touch my neck, the feeling was nice on my hot skin. I felt a hand hold my hair. "It'll be okay Willow, I'll call Melinda as soon as your done." Julian told me. I could barley think but I could have sworn Julian sounded worried. In fact that was the only time he'd called me by my actual name. I drew back still shivering and the room was moving all over the place. "Here Willow just hold onto the toilet or something." Julian told me. But when I slid onto the bathroom he sighed. "Or I guess that works to. I'll be right back after I get Melinda, she'll help you okay." He told me. But I barely heard him I did hear when he left though. I sighed as I shivered and continued to lay on the bathroom floor. The bathroom floor felt wonderful against my skin the cool tile helped my hot skin a bit. But a moment later my head began to hurt. I groaned. I heard someone gasp. Then a person with hot hands began to touch me. I weakly batted their hands away with one hand. I knew the hands didn't belong to Julian because his body was always cold to the touch, so the hands had to belong to Melinda. I felt my arm being picked up then Melinda cursed. "Julian, take a look at this." She said. I heard Julian gasp. I struggled to open my eyes even though my head was hurting, and my skin felt like it was on fire. I finally, with a lot of effort managed to open my eyes. I saw Melinda in a nightgown holding my arm up for Julian to see she had him looking at my wound that Drake had given me. The one that should have automatically healed when Julian licked it, but for some reason it was there on my arm again. The wound looked swollen and inflamed like it was infected. "Do you think she might be allergic to the werecreatures disease or is she just sick with something she may have caught?" Julian asked her biting his lip his fangs were extended and his eyes were gold. "Julian she's an angel I doubt she can be allergic something or get sick with a cold, or the flu." Melinda pointed out as she gently returned my arm to the floor. "Melinda are you sure about that?" Julian asked her still biting his lip. "Julian I'm sure!" She yelled and I winced at the loud noise. My head was pounding. "It's not like I have a hand book or anything that tells me everything there is to know about angels." Melinda whispered. "So, what should I do?" Julian sighed staring at me. "Give her water if she needs it and give her ice packs and other things like that to help cool her down." Melinda told him. Then she stood up and walked away. I closed my eyes as I felt myself being lifted up off the bathroom floor by Julian. He laid me back on the bed sitting me up he walked off for a second. Then he came back holding a bottle of water. He barely managed to get me to drink it because the whole time he was giving it to me I was pushing him away and batting at his hands. I moaned after he finally made me drink what left of water. "What's wrong Willow do you feel sick?" He asked me. I weakly and slowly reached up and tapped my temple. Then I moaned again. "Oh your head hurts." He said staring at me. He stroked my hair back for a moment. "I'm going to get you some more water okay." I shook my head weakly and moaned loudly. "No. No more water." Julian bit his lip then sighed. "Okay I won't give you any more water but I'll have to watch over you." He told me. Julian laid down next to me and gently yet slowly wrapped his arms around me. I sighed as the feeling of his cold skin helped calmed down my hot skin. I snuggled into his body the best I could. Then I smiled. "This feels nice." I mumbled softly as I closed my eyes. I heard Julian ask me. "Does it help?" I sighed as I began to fall asleep. "Ya, your skin is nice and cold so...please just keep holding me like this." I heard Julian let out a soft chuckle. "Sure Willow I promise I'll stay with you all night if you need it." He whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up in the morning I felt better, a lot better. I sighed my skin felt sticky from all the sweat but when I lifted up my arm to see if the bite mark was still there, it was gone, _again._ I let my arm drop back down beside me. I closed my eyes, wrapped my wings around my body and started to go back to sleep. I was on nearly asleep when a pair of cold hands started to shake me. I groaned loudly and rolled onto my side. "Julian leave me alone." I mumbled in irritation. Julian shook me very violently which made me open my eyes. I looked at him to see him holding something in his hands. But when he saw me frowning he also frowned. "How do you feel? Do you feel sick like you did last night?" He asked suddenly looking worried. I yawned then slowly shook my head. "No I'm alright now, I feel better." I told him. He smiled at me. "I'm glad your okay Angel Food Cake." I suddenly remembered something as I was looking at Julian even though my memory was a bit hazy from last night. "I'm sorry I hurt you didn't I or something like that right." I told him smiling sadly then I yawned. Julian smiled at me then chuckled shaking his head. "Your apologizing but you don't even know why." He said. I blinked then propped myself up on my elbows as I sat up halfway in bed. Julian continued to smile. "That fever must have taken a toll on you last night. Would you like me to recap the events of last night for you Angel Food?" He asked me twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "Yes please." I told him. Julian began lightly rubbing my wings with his left hand. "Well Angel Food last night in the middle of the night you came down with a terrible fever. I didn't notice anything, hell I didn't even hear you moving around trying to get out of bed, when I heard this loud thump I instantly woke up. I went over and looked only to see you lying on the floor shivering and whimpering. When I check your temperature it was high you burning up badly enough to instantly heat up my skin the moment I touched you. It began to glow, your whole entire body was glowing this bright beautiful white light that illuminated the whole entire room. The light your skin was glowing with was just like one of the blast you'd fire off with your heavenly light. So when I picked you up, the light hurt me giving me burns." He told me then winced. "I ended up dropping you when I fell to the floor sorry." I shook my head I tried to sit up but Julian wouldn't let me. He continued to pet my wings. "I burned you, oh no." I whispered. Then my eyes widened. "I'm sorry I burned you! Are they still there? Are you in pain if you are I might be able to something?" I apologized frantically. Julian laughed. "Don't worry I'm okay. After you fell asleep the burns disappeared." He informed me. Then he gave me a small gentle kiss. I ruffled my wings then I smiled. "I'm glad your okay." I told him. "Would you like to know what else happened?" He asked me stroking my hair back. I frowned then shook my head. "It's starting to come back to me now that you mention it." I told him. He drummed his fingers across the top of my wings and I shuddered ruffling them as my body grew hot for some reason. Julian stopped for a moment then looked at me and smirked. He blinked slowly. "Angel Food your wings are you weak point, your wings are extremely sensitive to touch. I didn't notice earlier because I was educating you on sexual activities. But now that I know that your wings are your weak point I make sure to give them special attention." He informed me. I just stared at him but then I felt his hand go to my spine. He immediately started to run his fingers up and down the area where my wings connected to skin and back. My body grew hot again and it felt...good. I moaned. Julian stopped touching me for a moment before I heard him chuckle. He turned me over on my side slightly and lifted up my night gown. He stopped when he had lifted up my night gown to nearly the top of my back. He had exposed the area between my wings. I heard Julian chuckle then I felt his tongue begin to run over the area between my wings his cold breath quickly spread across the area. I felt the heat spread across my skin it seemed almost intertwined with body. I knew my skin was giving off the usually white glow but I noticed something else very quickly. I felt a lot of heat between my legs it was very hot between them more so than the rest of my body. I closed my eyes and began moaning I began moving little while at the same time keeping my legs tightly closed. Julian stopped licking my back and I whimpered as I realized that I wanted him to continue. I heard Julian chuckle then he laughed a little bit. "Amazing Angel Food Cake, your wings really are your weak spot. In fact I only had to touch the area for a minute or two and that aroused you almost completely." He told me. I stared up at him and blinked as I began to shift my legs rubbing them together. This heat, it feels wonderful but at the same time it hurts. I thought. Why won't the heat go away? I wondered. I sighed biting my lip as I tried to ignore the heat. "What do you mean I'm aroused? I'm aroused? What dose being aroused mean?" I asked closing my eyes briefly. Julian smirked. "It means that your body is hot, and your hurting but at the same time your comfortable. At times your skin might feel like is tingling all over." He explained. Then continued to smirk. I bit my lip harder. Julian just watched me for a moment the he suddenly looked amused. "Open your legs, I'm going to get rid of the heat between your legs." He told me. I just stared at Julian as I just bit my lip. "I can smell it, your arousal. I'll help you calm down." He told me. I looked away then began to slowly open my legs. I felt Julian remove my underwear. What in the hell is he going to do to me? I wondered. I was going to ask him when I felt his fingers circling me. I gasped as the sensitive area was plucked and tease. I felt him stop but when he did I was panting. I heard that famous chuckle of his. Then I felt one of his fingers go up inside me. I let out a as moan. I felt another finger begin to tease what was currently my most sensitive area. All of the heat gathered down near where Julian's finger was inside of me. It was throbbing like the heat couldn't be released on it's own. Julian took his finger out from inside of me then he rolled and nudged a very sensitive part of me and the heat rushed out of my body. I let out something that sounded like a gasp, a moan and a small screamed. My wings began moving very quickly as I ruffled them causing some black feathers to fall all over the room. After a few moments my body was no longer full of heat but I did feel nice and cozy after everything. I felt Julian pull my underwear back up. He looked at me. "Did I get rid of the heat?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ya I feel a lot better." I sighed. Then I remembered something. "Julian when you came in here and woke me up you were holding something in your hand what was it?" I asked him looking at him. "It's a newspaper page that I saw and cut out." He told me grabbing it from the night stand then handed it to me. I stared at the newspaper. It said:_**"Last night, at 9:34 pm a large meteor hit a forest casting a white dome, and also causing a lot of property damage due to the construction that was taking place there. However when police investigated the scene the saw no remnants of the meteor. But there was a large crater where the meteor should have made it's landing, there are also scorch marks indicating that the meteor might have hit some where nearby. However the police remain baffled and confused." **_I read the page over again before I handed it back to Julian. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked him sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I was reading it and when I saw the part about the white dome, I showed the paper to Melinda. When she read it she also thought that the so called meteor might be the reason you were so sick last night." He told me then looked at me frowning. "Now Angel Food can you think of anything that might have made you sick last night that might be connected to this?" He asked me. I frowned before I answered him. "Well when an angel dies a blast like that might happen due to their power leaving them but if that had happened their would have been a body." I told him. "Is there anything else you can think that might have caused this?" Julian asked me. I frowned then froze as the idea came into my head of what the light be from since there was no body. No, no please don't let it be that. I pleaded. I sighed before I hesitantly answer him. "Well there is one thing that could have caused me to be that sick and have to do with that dome of light." I sighed. "What is it?" He asked staring at me intently. "Well since they think that the Archangels killed me...they might be disposing of some of my life force or whats left of it. In other words their disposing of my Grace." I told Julian biting my lip. I broke the skin after a few seconds and suddenly blood was running down my chin. Julian was instantly standing beside me. He tipped my chin up and licked the blood away. As he backed up he was still staring at me. "Can you explain in a little more detail what this Grace thing is." He said. "Well an angels Grace is basically something that follows them around the Grace is a part of our life forces since it flows through out wings and binds each of us together. The Grace at times also acts as an extra power source in case we need it. That's what the vampires love in the angel blood." I told him. I saw Julian turned slightly pale if that was possible for him. The he looked away. "...Willow, what happens when all of an angel's Grace leaves him or her?" He asked slowly. "They die but their Grace is recycled and put into the angel who is born or awakens." I told him looking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Julian sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower. You should go eat Angel Food, when you were sick last you pretty much threw up everything so I bet your hungry." He informed me. I nodded then smiled. "I'm starving I would love some food." I said then walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. When I finally got to the kitchen I instantly went to the fridge and grabbed the first thing I could eat, that was eatable for me at least. Heading to the dish rack that sat on a nearby counter I grabbed a bowl and place some ice cream in it and began eating. I was sitting at the table enjoying my ice cream when Drake entered the room. He saw me at the table and his eyes widened. Then he rushed over to me. "Willow are you okay?" He asked me frowning. Before I could answered him Drake started talking again. "Melinda told me that you were sick beyond belief last night. That you had a fever of almost 103 and you were shaking and shivering. You were also throwing up all night." Drake told me. I smiled. "I feel great a lot better than last night." I told him. Drake let out what I assumed was a sigh of relief. I finished eating and began washing out my dishes. As I was doing it Drake came up next to me. "Willow I was wondering if you'd like to go outside? Especially since you've been inside this place ever since you came here. I mean you probably want to stretch your wings and fly." Drake said. I frowned then ruffled my wings. They felt slightly heavy and I realized Drake was right I hadn't been outside since I came here. My wings were heavy because I hadn't flown in a while. I finished washing the dishes I looked up at Drake and grinned. "Of course, I would love to go outside. In fact I think I need to go for a small flight or just get some fresh air. Any way my wings feel cramped and they need stretching of some kind." I told Drake still smiling. I could have sworn that Drake's cheeks turned a slightly red color. But it could have just been my imagination. I followed Drake down more stairs. Once we had walked down to the first floor Drake turned left going down a hallway that led to a large stain glass door. Drake smiled then pushed open the door. Outside was a large forest I looked up at the sky and sighed then I smiled. Then I started to walk into the forest. Drake followed me. "It's beautiful." I said out loud. I heard Drake snicker. "I'm glad you like it." Drake told me. "Truth be told in heaven we don't have forest we can only look at them through a special type of orb we have. They only time we might see a forest is if we have to come down here to do something and are lucky to land near a

forest." I told him. Drake looked at me in shock. "Really?" He asked me. I nodded. I looked up at the sky still smiling, that is I saw something shiny and white shooting across the sky heading deep into the forest. I frowned then squinted at the what looked like a shooting star. I froze a moment before I realized what the shooting star actually was. I opened wings and I shot off into the sky. I followed the white star across the sky. I flew under it I reached up grabbing for the vial. But it suddenly seemed to reverse course and come at me I waited for it to hit me, because no matter what I had to catch that vial. I grabbed it when it slammed into me making me plummet to the ground. I hit the ground hard enough to make a crater. I looked at the vial in my hand the vial was glowing a bright light blue. I groaned as I tried to move, I ached all over. I stared at the vial. "Those bastards, their dropping my Grace out of the sky like fucking rain." I muttered. I lay there in the crater for a bit my shirt in ribbons from opening my wings. "Hey Willow are you okay?" I looked up to see Drake standing at the edge of the crater. "Ya I'm fine. It's looks worse than it is." I reassured him. Then sighed. "Can you help me out of this hole please? I don't think I can stand up at the moment." I asked. Drake jumped down into the crater and helped me up. I swayed slightly before I managed to stand up on my own. Drake saw the vial. "What's that?" He asked frowning. "My Grace in other words some of my power...and some of life force." I told him staring at the precious vial. I uncorked it and put the vial to my lips letting the slightly odd tasting gas fill my mouth before I swallowed it. I felt my body heat up and when I looked at my skin it was giving off a slightly, bright, light blue glow. I sighed at the warm feeling and the fact that my body felt like pure energy was flowing through me. "Willow are you sure your okay? Your doing this weird glowing thing is that normal for you?" He asked looking concerned. I nodded. "Ya it's completely normal, truth be told it happens very frequently." I told him smiling. "Oh, well I guess we should go back. I think you should rest." He told me. "Why would I need to go and rest?" I asked blinking slowly. "Willow you just hit the ground and left a crater when did you did. So I think you need rest Willow." He told me slowly. I moaned then pouted. "Fine." I told him. Then I let him lead me back to the house. Once inside I immediately went up to Julian's room still holding the vial in my hand. I opened the door and Julian was standing in the middle of the room was Julian naked holding a towel. I let out a small shriek and covered my eyes. I heard Julian chuckle then he began laughing. "Can you please put on clothes!?" I yelled. Julian continued to laughed but I heard the rustling of clothing. "Okay Angel Food, you can open your eyes now." Julian told me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was smirking at me but at least he was wearing clothes now. I walked over to him and showed him the vial. "Yes Angel Food why are you showing me that?" He asked taking the vial. "It had my Grace in it and it was falling out of the sky when I caught it. I was right their dropping my Grace out of heaven." I informed Julian. He blinked then took the vial. He examined it for a minute then he sighed. "It just happened?" He asked. I nodded. "It just fell out of the sky all of a sudden?" He asked me frowning. I nodded again. Julian closed his eyes then opened him and when he did his eyes were amber. "I'll give this to Melinda and have her take a lot at it. She should be able to do something about." He told me holding the vial up to the light and looking at it.


	13. Chapter 13

I frowned. "Okay." I said. Julian began to walk away but stopped. "I going out to...eat Angel Food on the way I'll drop this off at her room." He informed me. I continued to frown. "When will you be back, do you know maybe?" I asked him. He stopped again his hand on the door knob. "I don't know since I feed on humans I don't really know when I'll be back. It depends on how long it will take me to track something down." He told me. I smiled. "Okay I'll wait." Julian chuckled then smiled back. "Try not to stay up too late Angel Food." Then he left the room. When he did I sighed then yawned. I headed to the bathroom taking off my clothes and letting them fall to the floor as I walked across the room. As I was taking a shower I felt odd not like I did when I was around Julian, but I felt like I was being watched even though I was surrounded by four large walls. I also knew for a fact that there was not a camera in here. I shuddered under the spray of the hot shower. My wings twitched. I quickly stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I was so tired that I didn't bother to put on a shirt just a bra, underwear, and shorts so I could take a nap. When I climbed into bed I wrapped my wings around myself and fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside. "How long did I sleep?" I mumbled out load rubbing a hand across my face. I looked next to me and saw that Julian wasn't there lying next to me in the bed. I sighed. Well he did say that he didn't know when he would be back. I thought. I suddenly smelt something very familiar. It was the smell of pure burning metal like I was standing inside a weapon's forge. I scrambled out of the bed flinging the cover off me as I did. I ran to the balcony and flung the doors open then stood there on the balcony. Just looking, watching and waiting. I was staring looking out across the forest when I saw white feathers falling down out of the sky. They landed in the middle of the forest. I stared in horror. "No, no please no why is Archangel here?" I whispered. I flew off the balcony and into the forest going after the Archangel. As I flew to the area Archangel I had a million questions. How had they found me so quickly? How many were there? Those were the most important questions I had. I landed very close to where the feathers were raining down and hid in the bushes. From where I hid I could see only one Archangel, but it's weapon was out and at the ready it also held a glowing vial. I stared at the vial. Is that my Grace? I wondered. I stared at the Archangel, she had white hair and pink eyes. Albino. I thought. I saw her turn her back and open her wings. I held my breath until my chest hurt and I clenched my teeth. I locked onto the Archangel like a heat seeking missile on a boiler room. Then I flew towards her, my wings open. I hit her grabbing one of her arms as I straddled her back and struggled to take the vial from her. I grabbed the vial as she struggled beneath me when suddenly the bitch blasted me. I held onto the vial keeping a tight grip on it as I went flying through the air and hit a tree. I let out a small cry on pain as I hit the tree. I slowly climbed to my feet wincing as a sharp pain shot through my chest. I heard wings flapping and I looked up to see the Archangel rushing at me with her sword aimed at me. At my throat. I ducked out of the way and dodged to the side. I watched the Archangel try to pry her sword free. I ran up next to her and gathering as much light as I could in my hands, I blasted her right on the side of her head. The Archangel screamed before stumbling away from the tree. I stepped back satisfied as her eyes rolled back up into her head. I smiled at the smoking hole I had burned into her head. I watched as she swayed then suddenly her eyes rolled back down to focus on me in an odd blind way. I gathered my light up in my hands again for the last and only shot I had left. I took a step back and right before I fired off my blast of light the Archangel smirked. I watched as the light hit her and blast her to pieces from the waist up. I watched as her served torso fell to the ground. All that was left of her was waist and legs. I could see bit of her spine sticking out the blood and skin that had once been a part of the Archangel glazed over the bone like someone spreading jelly on toast. The rest of the Archangel was raining down on me in bits and pieces a large chunk of her flesh one that contained an eyeball landed at my feet. I sighed and my body felt really warm. It's a good thing that I used to kill angels all the time or I would be disgusted and horrified. The warm feeling intensified into pure heat. The Archangel's blood is cold now so what's this heat? I wondered. I looked down at the vial in my hand thinking that might be the cause of the heat. But...it wasn't. The Archangel had managed to pierce me with her sword in my stomach. "So..._that's_...what...she...was...smirking...about." I whispered as I fell to the ground. I landed on my side. Clutching the vial tightly to my chest I let out a weak sigh. "Why do you Archangels always like using me as target practice?" I asked the dead Archangel. I coughed then cried out at the pain. I forgot they could teleport their weapons. I looked at the vial in my hand. Suddenly I realized I couldn't move my hand. I couldn't take the stuff that would with out a doubt save my live. I closed my eyes as I began to get tired. Well I definitely need more sleep so I better get it before Julian comes and messes with me again. I thought slowly. I sighed but my body felt numb instead of warm now. _"Willow! Wake up please honey listen to me open your eyes just listen to me! Willow...__**Willow!**_" Someone called out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and it hurt to do it to. It took about three minutes for my eyes to focus. But I finally saw Julian. He was leaning over me, his eyes were glowing gold and he looked like he was about to cry. He looked my body over focusing on the sword. Then he looked at the vial in my hand. "Willow...Angel Food Cake, I'm going to pull out the sword then give you back your Grace that's in the vial okay." He told me calmly but his voice was shaking slightly. "Just talk to me Willow." He whispered. I shook my head and whimpered. I wanted to tell him not to touch the sword, because of the type of creature he was Julian would never be able to use his hands again. It would literally scar him for life. But Julian shot me a weak smile as he reached for the sword. "You usually tell me no Willow. That's one of the things I love about you, that defiance. That fire and curiosity in your eyes is another thing I love and it's always there no matter what. But right now Willow I can see it fading along with you. So please, please talk to me while I help you." He pleaded with me. I struggled to let out a sigh I saw his hand reaching for the sword but forced myself to ignore it the best I could, while a small part of me kept screaming at Julian not to touch the sword. "Those Archangels used me as target practice again. I...hate those bastards." I told him slowly. Julian chuckled as he delayed in taking the sword. "I hate to bring it up, but isn't that how we met. I even told Melinda that." Julian told me giving me a smile. But it was a forced one, and a sad one. I gave him a weak glare. I heard him scream then heard the sizzling of flesh burning. I also smelt it. I looked at Julian to him gripping the hilt of the sword and pulling it free. When he got it free I saw that his hands were badly burnt. There were burn marks that were also tattooed into his hands. I blinked slowly. "Julian, I'm sorry...I hurt your hands." I whispered staring up at him. My body felt fuzzy and warm. I felt Julian touch my hand. "Angel Food, shut up I'm fine." He told me brushing off my concern over him. I saw him easily pick up the bottle with my Grace in it. He handled it with care as he picked it up. I felt slightly sleep. I closed my eyes, but after a moment with a bit of a struggle forced them open. I really need sleep I don't know why though. I thought. Then stared at Julian who was carefully yet extremely quickly examining the vial. Julian's here if I sleep for too long he'll wake me up. I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

I was floating again in darkness. How many times is this going to happen? I wondered. I sighed and suddenly I was drowning. I was still in the darkness and my lungs were filling up with what felt like water. Am I in another cocoon? Am I going back to heaven or am I being reincarnated? I wondered quickly as I tried to hold my breath but it was like my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't hold my breath any more and suddenly I went under. I surprisingly had dreams. I dreamed of Julian yelling at Melinda about me. Drake rubbing one of his big paws gently across one of my wings and whimpering. I saw Melinda nearly in tears as she sat next to me holding a book and reading from it. I groaned. "Shut up." I opened my eyes. Then I frowned as I looked around. I was in Julian's room I blinked slowly. There was an I.V., in the crook my arm. I felt something cold and heavy near my leg. I looked down and saw that it was Julian. He had fallen asleep at my bed side. I stared at his hands in shock, they were perfectly fine not a single scorch mark on them that would show he came in contact with an Archangel's sword. I stared at his face. I'd never watched Julian while he was asleep mostly because I was usually asleep to, or I didn't want to be laughed at by Julian. But while I stared at him I saw that his face looked innocent and almost like a child's it was a gigantic contrast to how he looked and acted when he was awake. I saw his fingers twitch on his left hand then a few of his fingers began to draw small circles. I smiled at him. Julian shifted then mumbled something in his sleep under his breath. "Blood...no...already...it's been awhile...angel." I frowned and moved a bit in an effort to get up but as soon as I moved Julian opened his eyes. He yawned then looked at me. He stared at me before giving me a hug. "How do you feel? Are you alright?" He asked staring into my eyes. I smiled at him. "I'm fine Julian. I promise." I told him. Then frowned. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Julian looked away. "You were passed out for five days, Angel Food." I stared at him. "Did-did you stay here with me all this time?" I asked in shock as I continued to stare at him. "Yes well except when I left to eat and take showers. Other than that I stayed with you the whole time, Melinda healed you the best she could after I gave you your Grace apparently your Grace did the rest of the work hours later. I seriously thought I was going to lose you, because even though I had given you your Grace...you weren't healing quick enough which is why I went and called for Melinda." He told me giving me another hug when he pulled back he sighed. "You need to stop worrying me so much, it's bad for my health. Also I think all this worrying is getting to Melinda to. She was literally running herself up the wall. I think she stole a couple of your feathers and a lot of your blood for her research." Julian told me stroking my hair. He stood up. Then looked at me. "Do you need anything?" Julian asked cocking his head to the side. I nodded. "Ya I'm hungry. But I think I can get up by myself." I told him. I slowly shift in bed. I felt Julian's eyes watching me intensely. I carefully slid out of bed holding onto the bed to help me up. I stood on very shaky legs. Julian smiled sadly before wrapping one arm around my waist and pulled me close to help support me. As we began to walk Julian glanced at me. "Angel Food if your stomach starts to hurt make sure to tell me okay. That's where you were stabbed." He said. After we managed to reach the kitchen Julian gently set me down in a chair. Then he began cooking. I sat there in shock there in shock as I watched him open the eggs. "Julian...how do you know how to cook?" I asked. As soon as I did Julian burst out laughing. "I live with over three thousand werecreatures in my castle. They try to make me watch the children, and when I accept sometimes I have to cook for the children. Don't worry Angel Food I know how to cook." He informed me. While Julian was cooking a very exhausted looking Melinda came over and sat down next to me. She banged her head against the table a few times before sighing and looking at me. "Hi Melinda." I said frowning as I watched her. "How do you feel?" She asked quickly. I smiled slightly. "I feel fine. A little shaky on my feet though." I told her. Melinda grunted. "I feel like crap healing you is draining. It took me two hours to really clot the bleeding at least. But I took some of your blood and feathers." Melinda informed me. She looked up at Julian who was setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. "Hey Julian can you fix me breakfast?" She asked. Julian looked at Melinda. "Melinda can you walk around with out some one having to carry you because your legs are so weak they might give out?" He asked. Melinda groaned. "Yes." She said then stood up. "Is there any coffee I need caffeine?" She asked. I stood up when I finished holding onto the edge of the table to keep my balance. "I'll wash that Willow go lie down." Melinda told me. Julian helped me get back up stairs but when we got to the entrance of the room I looked at him. "Julian I want to take a shower." I told him. He sighed. "Angel Food you cam barely walk so honestly you would need to take a bath." He told me. Then he sat me down on the bed. "Also some one gave you baths while you were passed out." He informed me. I lay down in the bed. "Now you need more sleep despite what you think so lay down, relax, and go to sleep." He told me. I frowned but as he climbed in bed with me I suddenly found out that he was right. I wrapped my arms around him then scooted close. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. I soon after a few moments fell asleep. I woke up later on in the middle of the night my stomach hurting badly. It was aching and throbbing. It also had an intense sharp pain shooting through it. I groaned and wrapped my arms around my stomach as I continued to groan. "Angel Food Cake, what's wrong? What is it?" Julian asked me. I let out another groan of pain and rubbed the center of my stomach. "My stomach the center of it hurts...badly." I whimpered. Julian immediately sat up his eyes were glowing golden and he had gone pale.


	15. Chapter 15

He pulled me into his lap as he did I let out a low moan. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears gathered in them. I felt Julian lay me down again then he got out of bed. "Melinda went out on a date with her girlfriend but she has a journal on you I'll be right back." He told me before leaving the room. I groaned again then frowned as the pain suddenly eased up a bit. I sat up and suddenly felt like I was being watched. My skin became cold then it began to heat up and soon I was glowing. My heavenly light was nearly filling the room. I looked out of the balcony windows from where I sat. I saw what looked like a shooting star blazing across the sky. But it was to small to be my Grace. I slowly climbed out of bed, it was like my body was moving on it's. Suddenly I heard _**HIS**_ voice in my head. But it sounded like a phone call cutting in and out as I listened to the static. "_**HE**_ wants all of the angels on earth to return for a meeting with the council." I whispered out loud as I flung open the balcony doors. I opened my wings. "Angel Food?" Julian said. I looked back at him as I felt myself climb onto the the balcony ledge. "I have to go." I whispered. Then I jumped and began to fly. "Willow!" I heard Julian call. I heard him let out a string of curses. I heard the rustling of leaves as I flew by trees I looked beside me to see Julian quickly catching up. He reached out for my hand but I forced myself to fly faster. I stared up ahead where I could see small, bright, white, lights. So that's where we're suppose to gather. I thought. Suddenly I was tackled by Julian. I groaned as we hit the ground from over forty feet up in the air. Julian held me pinning me beneath him and covering my mouth with one hand. I instantly began to struggle. I gasped as Julian tightened his grip. I heard one of my ribs creak. "Stop struggling!" He hissed at me. I looked over at the other angels. I began to struggle even more. "Would you stop it Willow! You'll die if you go over there I know it's something that your body is drawn to but if you don't stop I'm going to have to put you to sleep!" He hissed. I glared at him. "I don't care." I yelled my words came out muffled though because Julian's hand was covering my mouth. I saw a hole begin to open up in the sky and I began to push Julian and bite his palm. He winced when I broke the flesh on his hand but he wouldn't move in the least. Julian turned my head to the side. I glanced up at him to see that his fangs were out and his eyes had turned gold. Julian frowned for a moment. He stared at my neck then he bit into the skin. I tensed up at the pain of his fangs entering my neck then sighed and relax at the warm, soft feeling that ran through my whole body. I could feel Julian begin to drink from my neck. I threaded my fingers in his hair. Then I let out another sigh. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist. Then I felt him draw back. He was suddenly looking down at me smiling slight. I squinted then blinked again. I saw Julian mouth something. I just gave him a small sleepy smile before I fell asleep underneath him. When I woke up I was back in bed. I yawned flexing my wings a bit. I felt Julian's cold arm suddenly wrap around my waist. "Angel Food you have got to stop moving around so much in bed it's really annoying." He mumbled. I giggled as he pulled me closer. "If you find me so annoying then kick me out of your room." I told him. He chuckled. "Not a chance Angel Food Cake, your too much fun." I sat up and looked over at him. Julian was lying on his stomach his arms folded under his head. Julian sighed then frowned. "But Angel Food I really have to ask, what happened last night? All of a sudden I saw you just fly away after you told me you have to leave." He asked. "Honestly I don't know what happened after _**HE**_ sent out a message that all angels on earth need to return back home so we could have a meeting with the council member. After you left it was like I had no control over my body even if I died I still had to get to the gathering spot. If you hadn't caught me and put me to sleep I would be dead." I told him. "So you don't know what happens if your dear Father decides to send you that type of message?" Julian asked cocking his head to the side. I shook my head, then bit my lip. "All I know that something horrible is about to happen. This message has only gone out two times before and right after that a big disaster struck on earth. So nothing good can ever come out of this." I told Julian.


	16. Chapter 16

_(Hi everyone I'm sorry my updates are sooo irregular I'm trying my best though my life is just completely hectic. Also I'd like to thank Whitewolf for being my first review I'm glad you like the story so much. I'd also like to thank yume20 for being my first follower and favorite. Also Flowergirl I'm glad you like the story I try my best. Oh also I'm sorry to the people who were reading Strange Prey when I suddenly took it down but I did it for personal reasons, so if you want to read one of my stories you'll have to read this one.)_

**Chapter2: The Light Will Hurt You**

While I was walking down to the kitchen for breakfast after I had left Julian alone, asleep in bed I noticed something. I could hear this repeated thumping noise coming from the kitchen. I look inside the kitchen and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Drake was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter bouncing a tennis off a ball for a very familiar weremongoose. I watched Melinda jump off the wall while Drake threw the tennis ball at it for her. "Hi Willow." He said. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Hi, by the way what in the world are you doing?" I asked watching Melinda. "Melinda was stressed so we decide to play a game we use to play when we little. Obviously I'm too big now to play the game being a werelion and everything." He told me. A second I heard a thump louder than the tennis ball, I looked up to see Melinda slumped on the floor with the tennis ball in her mouth and a small lump on her head from when she'd hit the wall. I stared in shock. "Drake...I think you just killed Melinda." I muttered. Drake stood up and went over to Melinda. He nudged her. Melinda groaned and changed back into her human form before sitting up. She was naked of course, her eyes roamed across the room before landing on Drake. "Drake next time I want to play this game try your best to talk me out of it." She mumbled glaring at him while gently touching the bump on her head. Drake wince and whimpered. "Okay I'll try." He whispered. Melinda looked at me as she slowly got to her feet. "Hi Willow, good morning." She told me smiling. I smiled at her to. "Good morning to you to." I told her then I remembered something. "How was your date last night?" I asked her. Melinda grinned. "It was wonderful! Rachel and me hadn't seen each other in a week because I was so busy with research, so honestly I thought she would break up with me when she asked me out. But she just wanted to spend time with me." Melinda told me. Then gasped. "Oh by the way did any thing happen to you?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she stared at me. I sighed. "Ya, Julian was able to prevent any injuries and my death." I told her. Melinda froze and her face turned into an instant expression of concern. "Oh Willow honey what happened?" She asked. I sighed again. "On the night you left my stomach the place I was stabbed started hurting. After Julian left the room to go get the journal you had on me, I got a message from _**HIM**_**, **_**HE**_ said that all angels on earth must return to heaven for a meeting with a counsel. Even I was drawn to the meeting place I had no free will over my body, even though I knew I would die I still had to go. Julian had to put me to sleep to stop me from entering the gathering place." I told Melinda. "Oh wow I can't believe you got a message like that from God." She muttered. I frowned. "All of the angels don't call _**HIM**_..._that_ we usually call him Father or _**HIM**_. Only humans tend to say that in this day and age they say it so casually that it's part of everyday life to them now." I told her. "Well I understand why you angels would refer to...God like that, no offense." Melinda told me frowning. I smiled. "None taken I understand." I told her. "Willow do you know if you were reincarnated from another angel?" Drake asked and Melinda let out a snorted. "Really, and you say I ask weird questions." She mumbled. I frown before closing my eyes and trying to sort through my memories. It was like looking through a file cabinet. It was hard to look through two million years worth of memories. But I came to a white wall in my memories like a blank spot or a wall. I tried to tear down the wall but as soon I did a sharp pain shot through head. I winced but kept attacking the wall. Suddenly static appeared I heard myself scream as pain throbbed and pulsated through my skull. I small fuzzy name appeared within the static I could make out a U, an, r, and an, I. It spelled Uri. I saw the static disappear and the white wall disappeared to. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was now black. Did I pass out? I wondered. I realized my hands were covering my eyes I took them away and looked around everything looked slightly brighter. Blink and everything looked normal. "Willow are you okay?" Melinda asked taking my face in her hands. "Ya...I'm okay I think, that was just some type of odd headache." I told her. Why did that pain feel familiar? I wondered.


	17. Chapter 17

I felt to cold arms wrap around me and I jumped slightly. "Angel Food where did go? When I woke up and saw that you weren't there I was worried." He told me. I felt one hand reach down to gently glide across the area between my wings. I ruffled my wings happily giving him a silent signal to continue. "I'm sorry I made you worry but I came down here to eat and got side tracked by Melinda and Drake playing a game." I told him. Julian stopped and I forced myself not to whimper. "Well as long as your safe it doesn't matter." He said the smiled. "We need to go get you a dress Angel Food." I frowned. "Why?" Julian smirked. "Tonight's my birthday Angel Food." He told me. My eyes widened. "Really, why didn't you say anything? How old will you be this year?" I asked. He chuckled. "I'll be turning 6,012 and I didn't tell you because you look adorable when your excited and flustered. But your coming to my party tonight." He told me. I pouted still slightly upset from Julian leaving me...aroused...was it then just ignoring me. "Julian you can't she'll get hurt there will be thousands of vampires there they could kill her!" Melinda protested loudly. "Trust me she won't die they will not even touch her I will protect her with everything I have." Julian told Melinda. Drake growled and Julian looked at him. "Shut up you jealous little fool. If you have a problem then tell me with actual words not sounds." He told Drake baring his fangs. I saw Julian's eyes flash gold to. Drake's eyes narrowed into slits as he continued to growl before he stopped growling and opened his eyes. Then he sighed before walking away. Julian wrapped his arms around me again. He began rubbing a finger in a small gentle circular motion between my wings and I began to get warm. Since Melinda was watching I felt very uncomfortable about what Julian was doing to me but at the same it felt good. "Are you going to bring to the party Rachel as your date?" Julian asked Melinda calmly as he continued to rub my back. Melinda frowned then shrugged. "I'll have to go ask her." She said before running off practically panicking. I gasped as Julian continued his actions. "We need to go dress shopping for you do you want fly while I drive a car or ride in the car with me?" He asked. I shuddered as he continued to rub my back. "I want to fly." I told him as arched my back to give him a better reached at my back. "You really have to stop making me jealous Angel Food Cake. I'm going to end up killing Drake because you made me jealous enough to do it." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered again and shifted in the chair I sat in and clamped my legs shut as heat began to gathered between them again. Julian drew back taking his fingers away from my back. I turned around to look at him. "That is what you get for making jealous. I won't let you finish." He told me smirking. "You won't let me...finish?" I whispered frowning. Julian sighed. "I keep forgetting." Then his eyes turned a bright sliver almost glowing. "I won't get rid of the heat like I did before so that means I won't give you an orgasm. So you have three options." He told me. "One say your sorry for making me jealous. Two hold the heat in until it fades away and trust me it takes a while so it may feel uncomfortable. And then finally we have the last option number three." He told me smirking the whole time. I shifted crossing my legs. "What's number three?" I asked slowly honestly I had a very bad feeling about his answer. Julian grinned his eyes turning gold. "Well..You would have to touch yourself to get rid of the heat but I can already guess how your dear old _Father_ would feel about you pleasuring yourself." He told me. I felt my eyes widen then my face turned red. "I'll hold it in thank you very much." I mumbled. I heard Julian chuckle. "I knew you would make that choice Angel Food." I looked over at him and glared. I got out of my chair and began walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to get ready to go." I told Julian. "I would advise you take a slightly cold shower after you pull your wings in it might help." Julian called as I was going up the stairs. "Shut the _hell_ up you bastard!" I yelled. I heard Julian laughed. I felt heat gather in my hands and the skin underneath my palms began to glow. "Um Willow are you okay?" I looked up to see Melinda standing in front of me now dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. "Ya I fine absolutely fine and happy. Full of joy even." I told her smiling. "Okay, if that's true then why do you look your out for blood?" Melinda asked coming closer. She stopped in front of me then sniffed me. She blinked slowly when she finished. "I swear I know Julian can hear every single thing I tell him but it's like he only bothers to listen to what he wants to listen to." She sighed. "He gave me three options and I chose the second option." I told her. She froze and frowned as stared at me. "Options." She asked. I sighed before telling her the options Julian gave me. Then I waited for her anger to take over. I only had to wait a few seconds. "Where is he!? I'll kill him! Telling you to do that, You should have blasted him!" She yelled before turning into a mongoose. I watched the mongoose snarl and growl as it ran around in circles for a minute before darting down stairs. I just stared in the direction Melinda had run off. "Um...I've never seen her do that before." I whispered out load. I hope Julian will be okay. I thought as I continued down the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

When I got to the room I began to suck my wings in leaving a trail a blood and black feathers as I weakly stumbled into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub whimpering at the pain in my back. I rarely went out into the city when my wings were still white, when I was still considered a true angel. Ever since coming to Julian's palace I've been inside almost everyday except maybe my walks in the nearby forest. But because of what happened last time I was almost paranoid, sometimes I would glance at the sky just to make sure that another Archangel wasn't about to drop out of the sky right in front of me. I knew Julian was just as worried I was. I sighed tested the temperature of the water. Then I place some bubble bath in it before climbing in the bathtub I was halfway through taking my bath when Drake came in he stopped and just stood there holding something in his hands. We stared at each other then I watched as his face turned multiple shades of red. He took a few steps back. "Will-Willow I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I saw blood and feathers. _Your_ feathers and I thought something had happened to you." He stammered quickly. I blinked at him slowly. "Willow...please say something." He squeaked. I blink again then I looked him up and down then right after that I looked at myself. I was naked with nothing covering me, the bubbles from the bubble bath had mostly disappeared and dissolved so now I was basically floating naked in the water. I opened my mouth to scream but Drake but covered it with his hand. He sighed in relief. "Please don't scream Willow Julian will slit my throat if he finds out even it was by accident." Drake pleaded. I struggling trying to tell him that he was cover my nose to and that it was hard for me breathe. I pushed him and Drake fell halfway in the tub taking me with him. I grabbed the edge of bathtub pulling myself up coughing water as I did. Drake sat up looking around with wide eyes I stood up and glared at him. "GET OUT! GET THE_ FUCK_ OUT!" I yelled in pure rage. I felt heat pulsate through my body and it wasn't the type of heat I got from when Julian touched my body. It was the heat that filled my body when my heavenly light was about to over flow. Drake looked at me in horror. I raised my hands, Drake managed to dodged out of the way just in time and I ended up blasting a small hole in the wall. Drake scrambled out of the room when he saw that I was gathering my second and final blast. I sighed then a few seconds later a sharp pain shot through my skull I swayed then stumbled. I ended up tripping and falling out of the bathtub. I lay on the wet slippery tile clutching my head. I saw the white wall again, I wanted to test it but I was scared of the pain that would hit me with full force if I even poked at the wall a bit and that pain was extremely worse than the pain I was feeling right now. I groaned as my head throbbed violently. I was suddenly rolled onto my back. I felt a hand stroke my hair move some of it out of my face. I open my and looked up. I expected to see Julian or someone familiar but instead I saw a man with snow white hair that gave off a pure bright glow. His eyes were the bright green almost like the green of the traffic lights that signaled people when they could go or stop. His wings were white and sparkled under the slightly, bright, lights that shined down on me and him in the bathroom. One of his hands reached down and held mine. His pale skin was slightly warm. I saw him look at me a expression that partially screamed concern on his face. The man, the _Angel_ smiled sadly at me. "Angel Food, are you okay?" The _Angel_ asked. I frowned there was only one person who called me Angel Food. I looked up at the _Angel_ and watched as his everything on him changed. His hair turned black his eyes turned sliver and his wings disappeared as he turned into Julian. I stared at Julian frowning then I reached up and pinched one of his cheeks. I continued to frown as I took my hand away. "Uri." I whispered slowly. Julian just look at me I carefully sat up. Then sighed. "Angel Food Cake did you eat something you shouldn't have when you fell and I found you, you were moaning and clutching your head. You were whispering something over and over again." He told me. I blinked slowly. "What was it?" I asked. "Uri. You kept saying it until I picked you up and held you." Julian sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Then he looked over at me. "Maybe we shouldn't go." He mumble. "Go where?" I asked slowly. "Dress shopping, so we can get you a dress for my party." He reminded me. "No I want to go! I want to get outside walk around in the city!" I protested as he began to rethink his decision about taking me out into the city. "I want to go out into the city with you." I whispered in a barely audible voice. Julian smirked and he suddenly reached out and gently grasped one of my breast very lightly. He massaged it slowly brushing his finger over my nipple every second or so. "I know that Drake was in here Angel Food." He whispered he plucked at my nipple before continuing to massage my breast gently in his cold rough hands. I ruffled my wings at the feeling. "How do you know if he was in here?" I asked. Julian smirk grew wider as he grabbed both of my breast. "This room, it smells awful the other smell in this room has managed to overpower your wonderful sweet smell. It reeks of wet cat fur in here." He told me. He lowered his head gently nipped my left breast and I let out a small moan then he raised his head smiling. "You must have chased him out for some reason because there's a medium sides hole in the wall near the door." Julian said letting his cold breath run across my face. Julian chuckled as he slipped a hand down to my very sensitive area or rather my very, very personal area. He slowly put a finger into me very delicately began to tease the inside and out of the sensitive area he was still massaging my breast. "I'm glad you ran him off, that you threatened him. I wished one of your holy light blast had hit him." Julian whispered nuzzling my neck. My body was hot and fuzzy on the inside mainly inside my stomach. Julian took his finger out of me and looked at me his eyes completely golden and his fangs fully extended. "Lift up a bit and wrap your legs around my waist." Julian told me his voice sounded slightly rough. I did what he instructed. "Like this?" I panted. He nodded slowly. "Why-" I only manage to say that one word before Julian bent he began to lick me. His cool rough tongue did a slow sweep of the outside of my personal area his cold breath fanning and spreading over everything inside and out. I moaned loudly I reached down and stroked Julian hair it was incredibility soft just like my wings that were splayed beneath the both of us. I felt the heat continue to gather and my body was giving off a white glow that filled the entire bathroom. I felt Julian bite my inner thigh with the perfect amount of pressure I felt a small stinging sensation before Julian tongue began to lick the bite mark. Julian licked me once more inside then he plucked at a very sensitive area on the outside. The heat suddenly rushed out. I let out that sounded like small scream and a loud moan, my back arched and I lifted up off the floor my wings curled and flapped a bit sending a bunch of feathers all over the room. The heat was gone but I couldn't move at all Julian put me down and smiled at me his eyes full of amusement. I noticed he was licking something on his fingers. I reached out and swiped some of it onto one my fingers. I sniffed it and it smelled sweet exactly like candy. I put my finger in my mouth licking off the sweet smelling stuff on my finger it tasted exactly like candy to. I looked over at Julian and saw that he had stopped licking his fingers and he was looking at me in shock with one eyebrow raised. Then he began laughing. "What is it?" I asked extremely confused. "Your a very strange creature Angel Food." He told me as he continued to laugh. "Why? What exactly did I do that makes me a weird or strange person?" I asked frowning. "That stuff that I was licking off my fingers was from the heat left you. It's left over from your orgasm." He told me. "Oh." I mumbled. "But I must say Angel Food you are a sweet woman inside and out." He told me. He licked one finger. "Especially inside." He told me. I struggled to get up, my legs were weak and I could barely move them they were very shaky and I had to stumble into the bedroom. I began to get dressed while Julian stood leaning up against the bathroom doorway staring at me as I finished getting dressed. "Honestly thanks to you I don't think I can fly into the city. I think you broke me Julian I can barely move." I moaned softly. Julian chuckled while grinning. "I'm glad I made you _very_ happy." He purred his eyes halfway closed. I sighed and then I looked over my shoulder at him. He held one of my feathers between his fingers and was twirling it slowly. "I wish I knew how to make you...happy like you do me." I told him as I finished getting dressed. Julian yawned. "Trust me I'll teach when I think your ready." "Now Angel Food Cake are you ready to go shopping?" He asked opening the hallway door for me. I took a deep breath then I smile. "Yeah I'm ready." Julian led me out the palace and it was a long walk through what seemed like thirty hallways and down six flights of stairs. Once outside he led me to a garage and when he opened it there were about five or six very, very pretty, expensive, and shiny cars. I was an angel though so I had no clue what type of cars they were. Julian walked over to a black car and looked at me. "We're going to go to the city in this one." He told me. I blinked as I opened the door and climbed inside. Julian looked over at me as he started up the car. "You've never been in a car have you?" He asked me. "Yeah I've been in a car before. It was only when I had to go with certain vampires to do deal out the drugs." I told him as he drove. "So you got into a car with a vampire by yourself...your an idiot." He said. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Julian just chuckled. I looked out the window enjoying the scenery as we entered the city. Julian suddenly stopped and I was thrown forward. I groaned as the seat belt slam into my ribs. I looked over at him. "Why in the world would you do that?" I groaned massaging my aching chest. "I did that because were here." He told me. I glared at him. He just ignored my glare as he parked the car. I sighed before getting out of the car a moment later Julian did the same. I looked around frowning at the large buildings every where. I sighed. "Come on Angel Food the store is right over there across the street." He told me. I looked across the street but when I did do it I saw a woman, a female vampire looking at me oddly. She was looking at Julian with wide eyes. We began walking toward the large fashion store. But when we got to the entrance the female vampire who had been staring at us came over. "Julian how are you?" The female vampire asked Julian. He blinked slowly. "Hi Selena ." Julian told her forcing a smile. Selena looked over at me frowning. "Whose this, is she a blood slave or a sex slave? Maybe she's just a slave?" Selena asked her voice full of curiosity. "She's not a slave of any type. But as far as sex goes we've gotten quiet close." Julian told her. I saw Selena's eyes flash red for moment. "Your...that drug dealer aren't you?" She asked me tapping her foot. "It's Willow." I mumbled. Julian sighed before patting me gently on head. "Go inside Willow I'll be coming in a minute." He told me. The handed me a shiny card. "Use this is you find something you like just hand it to the cashier okay." He told me. I sighed then went inside after a few second I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned around thinking it was one of the saleswoman but instead I met the face of a very angry red eyed Selena. "I'm going to tell you something, one Julian will drink you dry and two he will _**NEVER **_love you. Haven't you noticed his weird eyes that man is _not_ normal even by vampire standards. He is fucking cruel!" She snarled. I jumped back nearly knocking down a pile of clothes. "Okay." I said slowly. Selena sneered. "I hope I managed to warn you properly." She said in a sickly sweet voice before exiting the store and my eyes followed her the whole way.


	20. Chapter 20

I shivered my skin crawling then I sighed I felt a bit sick after my confrontation with Selena. A dark aura had rolled over me when Selena had cornered me. I picked up a nearby scarf and examined it I fingered the soft material. An image flashed into my eyes. White wings, white hair. I smiled and looked up to see the man, the angel with the white hair and odd green eyes. He was walking toward me slowly. His wings brushed against one of the clothing racks, no they didn't brush against it his wings went right through the rack. It was like he was a spirit he was incorporeal. I blinked slowly I felt slightly dizzy all of a sudden. I blinked again then jumped when I saw Julian standing right in front of me. I took one look around the store and saw that the angel was gone. "Angel Food...are you alright you look a little pale?" He asked staring at me. I nodded slowly as I briefly thought about the angel. "Yeah I'm fine. Selena came after me for a talk." I told him. Then yawned. "She has a dark aura around her it's coming off in waves to. I'm surprised I didn't see it surrounding her." I told Julian. He let out a deep sigh. "Now I understand why your so pale, your so pure your probably not use to something like that." Julian muttered running a had through his hair. "I'm use to the auras I see and sense sometimes. I'm just a little dizzy." I told him. Julian frowned deeply. "I'll help you pick out your dress you should sit down while I do it." He said then guided me to what looked like a recliner. I sat down then he smiled. "I'll have to bring the dresses to you so just sit there and rest." I smiled right back but when he left I frowned. I looked around the store expecting the male angel to appear again but I didn't see him at all. I sighed then tensed as I heard foot steps. I looked up to see Julian holding about what looked like forty or thirty dresses. Each one was a different color and had a different design. My jaw dropped. "You-you can't expect me to try on all those dresses." I stuttered. "No you can chose the one you like." He said before laying them all out in front of me. I began looking through the dresses but Julian suddenly stopped me. He picked up a light green one that had no straps to hold it but instead was just low enough to wrap around my chest while at the same time it would show some...cleavage. The dress was short only going up to my thighs it also had slits near the bottom of the dress. The slits in the dress almost reached up to my hips. There were small frills on it that wrapped around the front the dress. "This will look wonderful on you." He told me grinning then he lowered his voice. "It will also allow you to walk around with your wings free at the party." I stared a the dress it was slightly dark than that male angel's eye. I smiled. "I like the color." I told him. Julian chuckled as he stood up after gathering the rest of the dresses he walked away. I stared at the one in my lap. Julian returned and after he paid for the dress we left. He stopped looking around when we walked outside. "Hey, Angel Food Cake do you want to get something to eat?" He asked me. "I guess so. I am hungry." I told him. Julian grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward a restaurant even though I still held the dress in my arms. The inside of the restaurant looked like a cafe I sniffed the air and the sweet smell of chocolate filled my nose. When we sat down at one of the tables a waiter instantly appeared. Julian picked up the menu, when he opened it a look of amusement covered his face and his eyes sparkled with it to. "I'll have the Angel Food Cake thank you." He told the waiter smiling the waiter nodded then turned to me. I glared at Julian as I picked up the menu and opened it. "What would you like ma'am?" The waiter asked suddenly smiling. I scanned the menu quickly before I put it and smiled. "I'll have the Devil's Food Cake." I told the waiter as I sneered at Julian, Julian snickered. The waiter frowned as he looked back and forth between me and Julian then he left to place our orders. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I hissed. Julian let out a small laugh. "What kind of angel orders Devil's Food Cake?" I blushed. "One you started it by ordering the _Angel Food Cake_ and two it's a wonderful tasting cake." I snapped. Then glared. "Did you bring me here just so you could order that to mess with me?" I asked. Julian smiled slightly. "No I just happened to see that the cake was on the menu so I thought it would be nice to mess with you." He told me. Then put his head down on the table. "Truth be told I am hungry so I thought caffeine would be good for me." He told me yawning. I frowned. "Why would you want caffeine?" Julian looked up at me. "I woke up earlier this morning and when I couldn't find you I walked around the castle looking for you for about half an hour before I went back to sleep." He told me. "You are definitely not a morning person. Why were you looking for me?" I asked. "One I was worried about you but then I remembered if something happened Melinda would come and get me , and the second reason I was looking for you was so that I could drag you back to bed." Julian told me. I blinked slowly as the waiter put our food in front of us before leaving. "Why...would you want to drag me back to bed especially if your not a morning person?" I asked as I began eating. Julian raised his head and looked at me. My eyes might have been playing tricks but it looked like Julian was blushing. "Your soft, I like cuddling you it helps me sleep when I do it." He mumbled. I stared at him as he started eating his cake. He stared back at me. "Sooo basically when your asleep you cuddle me like I'm a giant body pillow." I said slowly. He nodded. "Yes it's exactly like that." He finished his cake then pushed the plate away. "I'm tired right now but I can't fall asleep here I also can't cuddle you to help me fall asleep. When we get home I'm going to go back to bed I also want you to climb in with me." He said yawning again. I finished my cake and smiled at Julian. "Fine I'll let you cuddle me in bed even though it is nearly three in the afternoon." I sighed rolling my eyes. Julian grinned. After paying for the food me and Julian returned to the car. I laid my dress out in the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat. When we got back home after placing my dress in the closet I climbed into bed with Julian. As soon as I laid down next to Julian he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He nuzzled my neck and a few seconds later his breathing slowed down and evened out letting me know that he was asleep. I freed my wings as soon as I moved Julian held me closer. He found my wings and began to gently pet one of them. I yawn as the feeling on my wings began to put me to sleep. When I woke up the sun was setting and Julian was sitting outside on the edge of the balcony railing. I got up and walked over to the balcony. He came over to the balcony doors when he heard me approaching. "How did you sleep?" I asked Julian. "Wonderful my cute little Angel Food Cake. Your comfortable your body is soft just like your wings." He told me his eyes halfway closed. "Although you are a bit heavy for someone your size." He mumbled very low under his breath trying to make sure that I didn't hear him. But unfortunately for him I did. "Are you saying I'm fat!?" I asked glaring at him. "No, I'm saying that since you eat a lot for someone so tiny no wonder your soft." He told me carefully. "If a vampire is saying that I'm heavy then your definitely calling me fat either that or you are just plain weak when it comes to strength." I snapped. Julian poke my stomach. "Trust me Angel Food you are not fat by any means and I am not weak." He told me. I pouted and turned away from him. "I know your not mad Angel Food. But you should get ready my party starts soon." Julian said. I looked at him still pouting. Julian laughed at me before pulling on one of my cheeks. "So cute." He snickered before releasing me and leaving the room. I blinked slowly looking rubbing my slightly aching cheek. I walked over to the closet and pulled out my dress as I was putting it on. Melinda practically ran through the the door. She stopped when she saw me in my dress. "W-Willow you look so beautiful." She told me. "Thank you." I told grinning. "Your glowing." She whispered before rushing over to me. She took something off of her wrist and began to touch my hair. "Now Willow I want you to be careful there's going to be a lot of vampires tonight so try to stay where Julian, Drake or me can see you." Sh told me as she continued to mess with my hair. "Also did Julian bite you any where?" She asked turning me around to face her. "Yes, right here and right here." I told her as I pointed to my breast then my neck. "Good, the one on your neck will be very wonderful. It will mark you as Julian's even if it's just for tonight." She told me as she stopped messing with my hair. I nodded then suddenly I heard a what sounded like a large church bell ringing. For a moment I closed my eyes at the familiar sound. "Hi Willow." I opened my eyes to see Drake standing there. I wonder if my heavenly light can shoot out of my eyes. Drake smiled at me and I glared. "I'm the one who's going to take you down stairs to meet Julian at the ballroom door." Drake told me. I sighed. Before taking his hand. He led me out the door. "Willow like I said before I'm sorry for barging in on you while you were taking a bath, can you try to forgive me at least try." He apologized. I sighed. "I'll try the key word being _try _but until I forgive you or at least accept your apology try not to talk to me." I looked up as we entered a hallway lit with very directive multi colored lanterns. At the end of the hall were two gigantic golden and dark sapphire blue colored doors and waiting next to them was Julian. His black hair was back in a ponytail and he was wearing a black suit. His eyes were golden. He looked up when he saw me he grinned. As Drake walked up to Julian still holding onto me Julian began to growl. "Thank You for escorting my date here." He told Drake, then bared his fangs. "Now let go of my woman _**boy**_." Drake glared before releasing me and walking away. Julian looked me up and down then he touched my hair. I felt him take something off of it then my hair fell down out of the bun Melinda had put it in. Julian threw the ponytail holder over his shoulder. He wrapped a strand of my hair around one of his fingers. "That's better I don't know why Melinda would mess up your hair like that." He said as he grabbed my hand and held it very gently. "Remember Angel Food your hair always looks better when it's out and free." He told me as the doors began to open. The moment Julian walked through the door every single vampire in the room was looking at us, but then again they were more than likely looking at me. I was food, prey, a delicacy and even though Julian was with me I had just walked into a snake's den. A moment later the whole ballroom was applauding us. I heard more than a few vampires whispering to each other. "_Is that a real angel_?" "_It_ _seems so_." "_I wondered how he managed to obtain her_." "_Maybe she was_ _a gift_." "_Isn't that the drug_ _dealing angel_?" "_It seems like she's been exiled_." I sighed and Julian gripped my hand tighter. I smiled and I watched the scenery around me. So when the real party began I didn't notice until Julian poked me in the middle of my forehead. "Angel Food you zone out a lot don't worry no one here will hurt you I promised I'd protect you remember." He said smiling. "I remember Julian, I remember." I told him smiling. "Hello Julian how are you?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a vampire standing a few feet away from us. "I'm doing very well Ryan." Julian told him. Ryan turned and looked at me. "Who is your lovely date?" Julian chuckled. "She's my date." Ryan stared at me with wide eyes. "She looks so...pure. It's cute actually." I snorted. "If Julian keeps messing with me like he usually does I won't stay pure." Julian looked like he was trying to keep a straight face. "Interesting, are you Julian's slave?" Ryan asked. "No." Julian and I both said at the same time. Ryan stared at us both. Then he smiled. "Well Julian the person you've _found_ this time is very unique." Ryan told Julian before walking away. "That guy is a freak." I mumbled. Julian released my hand so he could gently pet my head. He turned and grabbed a glass of wine off a tray that a werecreature was holding. "Would you like one ?" Julian asked I shook my head. "No thank you." Julian smirked then downed the whole glass of wine. "This is going to be a good party especially since your here." Around the time the party was nearing the end Julian was half asleep or at least he acted like he was. We sat on one of the very comfortable luxurious sofas that were spread around the room. I sat there while Julian lay on the sofa with his head in my lap playing with my hair. Melinda came up to us. "Hi Willow I just came to check on-" She stopped talking when she looked at Julian. Her jaw dropped, then she sighed and shook her head. "Oh great Julian's drunk." She sighed. I looked at her in shock. "He is?" I asked. "But Julian only had a six glasses of wine." I told her. Melinda sighed. "When they have parties vampires put a special chemical in their drink to help then get drunk." Melinda explained. Then looked at Julian. "Also I should warn you that when Julian gets drunk he acts like an immature child. He'll be clingy, he'll whine, protest, and pout when he doesn't get his way. But he's also very protective." I sighed. "You should take him back to the room since it almost the end of the party no one will notice that he's missing." Melinda to me. I nodded before getting up and Julian instantly followed. Once outside the ballroom I looked at Julian. "I can not believe your drunk." I whispered as I began to walk down the hallway. Julian followed me walking right next to me. "Your really glowy." Julian told me. "Julian, I'm not glowing." I told him very slowly. "Nooo that's not what I meant. Your always glowy I can see it. Your also very fuzzy." He whined. I looked at him in shock as we continued to walk. "I'm...glowing all the time?" I asked him. "No your glowy not glowing your all glowy and it's fuzzy looking to." He protested. I opened the bedroom. "So you know that I'm...glowy all the time." I asked leading him into the room. He nodded as he yawned. "Ya your glowy happens all the time your stupid if you didn't notice it." He told me walking over to the bed. He took his shoes off. Then climbed in the bed. "I'm not stupid." I sighed. "...Not cute." He mumbled then pouted. "Your a little brat." I told him. "No I'm not your a weird brat." He snapped. Julian sighed. "Nap time, I'm sleepy so it's nap time." He told me. He sat there in bed then stared at me. "I need you for nap time your a fluffy cake." He told me. I groaned then began taking off my high heels. I walked over to my side of the bed then climbed in. Julian immediately grabbed me and held me close. A few moments later he fell asleep. I felt exhausted and apparently to Julian I looked glowy all the time. I slowly fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw the male angel that had been following me in the room. I immediately sat up detaching myself from Julian. "Why are you here?" "Why are you following me?" With each question I asked the angel remained silently. "Stay away your probably one of those Archangel bastards." I snarled. The angel continued to walk over to me but instead of touching me he touched the note pad. Then he picked up the pen that lay nearby. He began to write when he stopped I looked at the note pad. "_Your just as amusing as I remember_**."** He wrote. "I don't know you." I told him. The angel sighed then he wrote something else. "_That's right I forgot that you wouldn't remember me_." I frowned then stared at him. "Whats your name?" I asked. He began writing again. "_Uriel_." He wrote smiling. I stared at the name in horror the first three letters then I spoke. "Uri." I whispered. The angel, Uriel smiled. Then began writing again. "_I'm glad you remembered...that you managed to remember the nickname you gave me_."


	21. Chapter 21

I stared at the note pad then I closed my eyes. "Why are you here?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. Honestly I thought Uriel was gone, that he was only an illusion but I saw him standing there quickly writing. After he finished he showed me the note pad. "_That time when you were in pain you called for me. You need my help. So I had to...I had to come and soothe you, help you._" He stared at me frowning. "Why aren't you talking?" I asked as I stared at him. Uriel sighed. "_I am what humans would call mute, I had my voice take from me many years ago_." He wrote his frown deepening. It was my turn to sigh. I closed my eyes and dug around in my head until I reached the white wall. I shuddered as I remembered the pain I felt just from touching it. I bit my lip hard right before I poked the wall. Pain shot through my head quick and painfully sharp. I saw black spots for a moment and I bit my lip slightly harder as I let out a loud moan and wrapped my wings around my body. I felt Uriel touch me and shake me. I opened my eyes a tiny bit so that I was looking through slits. I saw that he was telling me not to poke at the wall he was shaking his head back and forth. The pen that he had been using was now float in the air. Then he began to write, the words appearing as gold letters in the air in front of me. "_Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!_" He wrote frantically. I looked away ignoring him and began to poke at the wall. The pain came more quickly this time and I bit my lip until it bled. I felt the warm liquid trickle down my chin. I felt sick as my head throbbed violently. I felt Uriel touch me, my forehead, face then he grabbed one of my hands. A second or two later he slowly gathered me up cradling me in his arms. I shivered and I felt dizzy. Uriel stopped suddenly when I looked up I saw the night sky. He was sitting down on the balcony floor holding me in his arms, I shivered again my teeth began chattering. I tried the wall again and pain twisted through out my whole body. My muscles were on fire and my bones were aching and creaking. My stomach was churning and my tongue felt like I had bitten it off. My wings were heavy and so was my body. I could barely move my body it felt like my nerves were missing. I whimpered loudly and Uriel tucked my head into his chest. I began shivering again I saw a lot of black spots. The spots moved around in my field of vision. I felt sleepy extremely sleepy. I glanced up looking at Uriel and saw that he wore an expression that screamed concern of his face. He wrapped his wings around my body. I looked up at Uriel slowly tears gathering in my eyes due to the pain. My vision was becoming blurry I saw Uriel mouth something slowly while frowning at me. "_I love you, and I'm sorry_." He told me then everything around me faded into darkness. I lay there in the darkness floating and barely thinking. When I woke up I was lying in bed next to Julian and the sun was just starting to raise. I sighed my whole body ached the pain was proof of the fact that Uriel had come and payed me a true visit. I remembered the way that Julian had acted lasted night. I gently shook him until he woke up. I needed something to get my mind off last night, something good to make me forget the pain. Julian groaned as he opened his eyes. "What is it, what do you need?" He mumbled. I snickered and smiled only slightly since my face still hurt. "I'm glowy Julian? I'm glowy and fuzzy too." I asked him. Julian slowly looked at me through barely open eyes. "What in the hell are you talking about woman?" He sighed. "Last night while you were drunk you told me that I was glowy and fuzzy. You also told me I wasn't cute and called me a weird brat." I told him. Julian yawned and I saw that his fangs were out and extended. "Honestly Angel Food I have absolutely no clue about what your referring to, also if I was that drunk like you told me I was I wouldn't remember a single thing about last night." He mumbled scratching his head. Julian stretched out on the bed before he slowly climbed out of it. Then he walked away going into the bathroom. I sat up and looked around the room out of the corner of my eye I saw the note pad that Uriel had been using. I reached down off the side of the bed and picked the note pad up. I began to flip through it only to find that all of the pages were blank. Did Uriel really come to me last night? I wondered. I flipped through the note pad again. I ran frowned my body was hurting all over it felt like I had been run over with a car. gently slid my fingers across a random piece of paper. "The pain is real but all of his writing has disappeared." I whispered. Then I looked around the the room seeing if he would appear. But unfortunately he didn't. I sighed. "Just who in the hell are you Uriel?" I asked the air since Uriel was clearly not in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

While I took my bath I thought about my conversation with Uriel. "He told me that I wouldn't remember him." I whispered staring at the water as it ran down the drain. I felt someone touch me at first I thought it was Julian so I just stood there while the hand ran over one of my wings. Then I realized something. The hand that was touching me was not cold so of course it was not Julian. I whipped around my body glowing my hands filled with light. I was staring right into to the eyes of Uriel. He looked down at me his incorporeal hand still up in the air. We stared at each other then I stumbled back nearly slipping as I pressed myself against the shower wall. "Get out now." I whispered. Uriel frowned and for a moment or two he looked sad. Then golden letters began to appear in front of my face. "_I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't remember me. I've seen you like this though a long time ago. When ever I use to sneak up on you at first you'd be mad then you would smile and laugh_." He wrote I read the words he had written at least two times before they disappeared. I sighed and did my best to cover myself up."I'm sorry Uriel, I really am sorry that I can't remember you. But since I can't remember can you please leave?" I asked him slowly. Uriel sighed then nodded as a small smile spreading across his face. "_I will see you at a different time_." He wrote still smiling. I sighed. "You can visit me any other time except for right now." I told him. "Bye Uri." I saw Uriel stare at me in shock as he disappeared. I slowly climbed out of the shower and shivered as the cold air ran over my skin. After I finished getting dressed I walked back into the room to find Julian asleep. I walked over to the digital alarm clock and checked the time. It was 7 o'clock in the morning so I should have known Julian would have gone back to sleep. I left the room going to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen surprisingly no one was there as I was eating breakfast however Drake walked in. I sighed and slowly turned to face him. Drake whimpered. "Fine Drake if it will shut you up...then I forgive you." I told him. Drake gave me a large grin. "Thank you Willow honestly I thought you hated me." He told me letting out a sigh of relief. I just nodded. Then suddenly I saw static I listened to the message. As I slowly listened to the words I felt goose bumps cover my skin and I tensed up. I stood up as the message disappeared. Truth be told it wasn't a message from a person it was one of my alarms going off at one of my safe houses. But unlike the other safe houses this one contained something special. I stood up knocking my chair over as flew to my feet. "I have to go." I whispered heading for a nearby window. "Willow stop! You can't go out by yourself something could happen to you!" Drake protested running after me. I flung the window open and for a moment sat in the window. "If you can keep up then you can come." I told him leaping out of the window after spreading my wings I quickly flew away. When I got to my destination my cute dogs swarmed me then I noticed that one out of my thirteen dogs was nowhere nearby. I frowned pushing the other dogs away gently as I made my way to the back of the cabin. At first I smelt blood the thick metallic like scent flowing into my nose. Then I saw the body of my dog. It's stomach had been torn open it's organs littered the ground a few inches away. They glistened as the sunlight hit the blood that coated them. His tongue lolled out of his open snout dried drool clinging to his fur. His eyes now had a strange look to them. One was rolled up into his head while the other one was unfocused. I notice something just as I was about to close his eyes. There was medium sized hole going through his jaw. I bolted to my feet. I knew what had created this mess that was once one of my dear dogs. "Willow what's wrong?" Drake asked as he finally reached me. I began to walk to the cabin. "Follow me." I told Drake. "Oh okay." He said quickly following me. As soon as I entered the cabin and closed the door I heard Drake let out a whistle. " This seems a extravagant to be a cabin." He said in awe. I just shrugged as I opened a nearby closet. After moving some clothes I pulled out what I called my secret weapon if true danger reared it's head. Drake looked at the bundle in my hands frowning. "What is that?" I began to unwrap the bundle. "It's an Archangel's sword. When I killed the angel for it's blood it dropped the sword it was holding." I told him. Drake continued to frown as I held the sword up. "Okay, but why do you need it for right now?" I sighed as I opened the door calling all my dogs inside. "A _**hell hound **_killed one of the dogs I have here. Not only did it kill it but the corpse is fresh maybe a few minutes old." I told him. Drake looked at me in complete, and utter shock. "But I thought that...a _**hell hound **_would never listen to an angel." He whispered. "They don't unless the angel has a massive amount of power and I can only think of one angel that would do something like this." I muttered. Then sighed as I looked out the window. "Zachariah, one of the angel counsel members."


	23. Chapter 23

Drake looked at me in shock. "Why would he do that if Zachariah's one of the angel counsel members and one of the most powerful Archangels out there?" He whispered very softly. "I don't know why but it seemed like he always hated me, right from the moment he saw me. Gabriel treated me like I was truly his little sister but Zachariah...he treated me like I was a mistake our _Father_ had made. So now that I'm exiled I know that he's begging to rip my wings off of my back." I told Drake. A moment later I heard this horrible animal like sound. It was a mix between a loud snarl and a low growl. "It's here." I whispered lifted my sword. It flared up instantly encasing it's self with the brilliant flames. If some one else other than an angel had held the sword they would barely be able to hold the sword up, the flames would also burn them. I ran a single finger over the blade then headed towards the door. Drake grabbed my arm tightly. "Let me come Willow." He demanded. "No Drake." I sighed. I heard Drake let out a low hiss. "Why can't I come?" He asked. I shook him off then looked back at him. I gave him a small smile. "I know you want to protect me Drake but you won't even be able to see the _**hell hound **_and even though you can hear them if there's more than one out there it won't do you any good." I took one of my feathers out of my left wing then handed them to Drake. "Here if I don't make it back I'll at least manage to take the _**hell hound **_with me. If you hand this feather to one of my dogs it will lead you back safe and sound." I told him. Drake whimpered. "Willow." I continued to smile. I opened the door. "Don't worry Drake I won't be fighting alone." I closed the door behind me locking it from outside. Then I stepped into the clearing. I saw Uriel appear beside staring into the forest like I was only in a different direction. I heard that horrible snarl again. Uriel closed his eyes then he took a deep breath. I heard the sound again and bit my lip. Where is it?! Why can't I find the damn thing? I wondered frantically. I felt something soft touch my skin. I glanced up and saw that pure white and glossy black feathers were falling all around me. I looked over at Uriel to see him glowing and one of his wings was black and the other one was white. I stared at him in shock how could he be an exiled but at the same time a pure angel, a _true _angel. I heard that horrible sound again and when I looked up across the clearing to see a medium sized creature made out of light blue smoke. The creature stared directly at me. After a moment I saw that the _**hell hound**_ was holding something carefully in it's large powerful jaws. A vial that gave off a soft, light blue glow. I smirked. "Very clever Zachariah. Very clever." I whispered. If I'm not careful while I'm fighting the _**hell hound **_then I could break the vial but if I'm too careful I'll be killed no doubt about that. I thought. I took a deep breath. As I continued to stare at the _**hell hound **_I managed to glance over a Uriel who was slowly returned to his normal form. "Uri, I'm going to need your help." I told him. Uriel stared at me in shock for a moment then he nodded quickly. "Zachariah placed a vial full of my Grace in the _**hell hound's **_mouth. Please help me but more than anything I want you to be careful. Zachariah is one mean, dirty, under handed, Archangel." I told him. At the mention of Zachariah's name a dark look of pure hatred covered his face. I frowned. Did Zachariah do something horrible to Uriel, I've never seen him look like that? I wondered. I took a step forward and the _**hell hound **_moved when it locked eyes with me. A moment later it ran at me. I dodged rolling onto the ground as it's sharp, razor like jagged claws nearly raked across my face. I looked around the clearing briefly looking for Uriel but he was no where to be found. I lifted up my sword and stared down the blade as the_** hell hound **_circled me. I probably need to stabbed it cleanly underneath it's ribs. I thought. When the _**hell hound **_lounged this time instead of dodging I raised my sword to stop it's claws. I pressed and pushed back against the _**hell hound's **_abnormal strength I suddenly saw the _**hell hound **_freeze then it jerk twice. I heard a crackling noise and when I looked down I saw that Uriel held the _**hell hound's**_ heart in his hand. I reached up and to the vial out of it's mouth before allowing it to fall to the ground. I sighed as I turned to face Uriel. "Thank you Uri with out your help I would have literally have been fighting blindly." I told him smiling. I saw Uriel face turn red slightly. He looked away for a moment then he kissed me. I gasped and closed my eyes for a moment. This feeling touching him and the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Where...have I felt this before? I wondered. I suddenly heard a roar then that horrible animal snarl. When I whipped around I saw Drake trying to bite into the _**hell hound's **_throat. I raised my sword and the moment I did the _**hell hound **_ducked it's head and bit deeply into Drake's stomach leaving a hole when it did. I sliced the _**hell hound **_right down the middle like I was slicing through a banana peel and all. I threw my sword down and ran over to Drake. When I knelt beside him I saw that the whole was a bit larger than I thought. I looked back at Uriel as I covered up Drake's wound the best I could. Drake coughed and blood gushed out of his mouth spilling out of it like a fountain. His eye moved darting all over. He managed to let out a very small whimper and then he gently tugged on my sleeve. "Uriel will my Grace heal him?" I asked quickly. Uriel sighed then messaged his temples for a moment before he nodded. I uncorked the vial then leaned over Drake. I tipped the vial over letting the Grace slither into his mouth. I watched Drake for a moment biting my lip deeply. "Uriel it's not doing anything!" I exclaimed. Uriel stared at me with an odd look on his face. A moment later Drake began to shake and convulse underneath of me. The wound on his stomach slowly started to close up. I smiled while at the same time trying to hold him down so that Drake wouldn't hurt himself. "Uriel it's working!" I told Uriel smiling. But when I looked up Uriel had disappeared. After a few moments Drake stopped moving and his eyes flickered open. Drake groaned loudly and looked up at me. "Willow...what happened my stomach it hurts a bit?" I sighed. "You got a giant chunk of your stomach eaten out. So I used my Grace to heal you." I whispered. Drake froze. "Willow you heal me with your Grace?" He asked. I didn't answer him as I got to my feet walked over to my sword and picked it up. "That stuff your Grace isn't that your life force or something like that?" He asked me as he got to his feet. "I'm sorry Willow I did know I was an idiot. I know you told me to stay inside but I was watching you and I happened to see you look away from that monster when it was lying on the ground, then when you had your back turned the creature started to stand up again. So of course I had to do something." He apologized. I sighed. "Drake when someone saves you by giving you a part of their life force you shouldn't apologize nor should you say thank you. You should just be quiet and enjoy the fact that your alive." I muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

I began to walk toward the house when Drake stopped me by appearing in front of me. "Willow is there any thing I can do?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes Drake there is something you can do for me. You can go home and not tell any one where I am for right now." I told him. He frowned. "Why Willow what's wrong?" I glared at him for a moment. "You ask too many questions Drake." I told him. Then I looked up at the sky and gently brushed one of my wings. "Well if you must know Drake, since I didn't manage to gather my Grace or rather since I gave it to you and I did not take it, I am going to be in a tremendous amount of pain tonight. So honestly all I will need is peace and quiet." I explained softly. "Willow if you knew that would happen to why would you save me? Why would you give me your Grace?" He whispered. "I'm Melinda's friend so I know she would hate to see her brother dead. Plus your nice and you have a very beautiful aura surrounding you." I told him. Drake's face turned a bit red. "I wish you could see it it's slightly purple with a mixture of red and gold thrown in it's very alluring." I told him as I pointed to his aura even though he couldn't see it surrounded his whole entire body from head to toe. "Willow, I'm going to stay with you until you feel better. I promise I won't tell Julian or Melinda if that's what you want." He protested. I blinked slowly and just stared at him for a moment. Damn he's prescient. I thought. "Okay fine you can stay and take care of me for tonight." I mumbled. Drake smiled and followed me into the house. I sighed. This is going to be a _long _night. I thought. As I entered the house my dogs swarm me once again. I looked at the lock on my front door. Drake had some how manage to pick the lock. With what I don't know nor did I care. I touched the lock and a small piece fell out of the key hole along with the key hole it's self. Scratch that Drake didn't pick the lock he broke it. I picked up the pieces of the lock that had fallen on the floor. As soon as I bent down however a sharp deep pain ripped it's way through my stomach. I let out a gasp then dropping the pieces of the lock I fell to my knees. Drake came over and knelt next to me. "Willow! Willow what's wrong!?" I let out another gasp and wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach as the pain grew worse. "M-my stomach it...hurts." I groaned loudly. The pain was so bad that it was now drilling it's way through my stomach and into my back. "What do you need me to do Willow?" Drake asked sounding surprisingly calm. I tried to think through my pain. "Next I need ice and bed for the fever." I whimpered. I felt Drake carefully pick me and he carried in his arms into the bed room. When he laid me down he laid me down on top of the covers which at the current moment I was thankful for because I knew that the fever was going to start at some point. A few seconds later Drake came back into the room holding one cooler that was more than likely full of ice packs. I saw that one of my dogs was pushing a cooler into the room very slow by using it's head. Drake sat the cooler down on the floor then opened it. I bit I lip hard as the pain began to spread I dug my nails in my palm and felt warm blood run down my hands. My head began to pulsate and my wings felt extremely heavy. I heard a small crunching sound then I felt something cold touch my stomach and sighed at the feeling. I heard Drake gasp. "Willow, w-what's wrong with you what's happening to you?" I moaned. "Huh?" "Your veins and your nails." Drake whispered. I opened my eyes slightly so that they were barely open. I looked down at my arm and hand. My veins in my arms were black and my nails were turning into claws. Black claws accented with blue and red swirls. "I don't know." I whispered then looked past Drake to see Uriel standing there and looking over Drake's shoulder. I lifted one arm slowly reaching for Uriel. "Uri...what's happening to me?" I whimpered. Drake frowned and looked over his shoulder directly at Uriel but from the look on his face I knew that Drake couldn't see him. Drake felt my forehead with the front and back of his hand. "Willow I can't see any one who are you talking about? " He asked. Then he felt my forehead again. "Willow your burning up. You must be getting delirious judging by how high your temperature is." I stared at Uriel and he shook his head. Then golden letters began to slowly appear in the air. "_At the current moment only you can see me and I am very thankful for that. But I'm sorry Willow, I am so very sorry, I don't have the slightest idea what is happening to you. I've never seen you like this before. I wish I could help I am sorry that I can't be of any use to you._" He told me. I closed my eyes briefly and suddenly felt Drake placing more ice packs on me. I opened my eyes a bit once more and I saw Uriel stroking my hair and crying. Drake however was moving around the room completely oblivious to Uriel due to the fact that he couldn't see him. I closed my eyes again. This time is worse the first time this happened. I thought. But why is this time worse and why is my body changing like this? I wondered. When I opened my eyes it was night outside and Drake was lying next to me on the bed asleep. I shuddered then letout a small moan I slowly lifted one hand to see what it looked like. I whimpered when I saw that it was in the same condition as before. A few seconds after I lowered my hand I started feeling nauseous, extremely sick to my stomach. I got up carefully because I knew if I moved too quickly I would definitely get very dizzy and THAT would only make my condition worse. I slowly walked to the bathroom and began throwing up. I heard foot steps then my hair was suddenly being held back. I wiped my mouth shivered then looked back and saw Drake and Uriel. Drake reached out and flushed the toilet. He felt my forehead and sighed. I watched as different emotions ran across Uriel's face. Anger, shame, but the main one that had me curios was the look of guilt that shone in his eyes. What happened to him for that expression to be there? I wondered. The other ones I think I can understand but why...why is he suddenly looking like that. He already told me that he didn't know anything about what's happening. I hate to think about it but what if...what if Uri is lying to me right now. I thought frowning as I stared at Uriel.


	25. Chapter 25

Drake began to stroke my hair a moment later he picked me up and began to carry me back to the bedroom. He looked down at me. "Do you want me to place you underneath the covers and bring you ice packs or would you like me to lie you on top of the covers?" He asked me cocking his head to the side. I frowning and after a small debate I told him. "I want to be underneath the covers but can you open the window a bit?" Then I stared up at Drake. "If you get too cold you can close the window I'll be okay with it." I told him. Drake gave a small short chuckle. "I can't get cold that easily Willow remember I'm a werecreature." I nodded as he gently lay me down on the bed after covering me up Drake disappeared from my view after a moment or two I heard the soft creak that signaled that the window was being opened. I sighed as the cool air washed over my body slightly. I stared at one of my hands. My veins were turning darker and darker and now they looked like ugly black roots were underneath my pale skin. Tendrils of black ink spreading across pure white snow. The claws had ceased growing and they were now just claws, they looked like some type of foreign creature or object had taken hold of me attaching to my body and refused to release it. My head started hurting again so I began massaging my temples as hard as I was willing to do so. I felt Drake wrap one arm around my waist and I saw Uriel sitting in the corner just staring at me. "Uriel?" I said softly. I lifted myself a up bit trying not to wake up Drake who had just gone back to sleep. "Uriel...why are you staring at me?" I asked him. Uriel just continued to stare without saying a word. Staaaaaaaare. I finally got up out of the bed and walked over to Uriel very slowly. "What is it Uriel?" I asked looking down at him. When Uriel didn't answer I finally got fed up and flicked him right in the middle of his forehead. He let out a small hiss and massaged the area where I had flicked him. The area was slightly red. He glared up at me then climbed to his feet. I took a step back. Uriel reached toward me and I froze a moment later Uriel picked me up swinging me into his arms. I stared up at Uriel as he opened the front door to the cabin and carried me outside then he closed the door behind him. "Um...Uri where are you taking me?" I asked looking around. He carefully shifted me in his arms before he lifted one arm and pointed ahead of him in the direction of the forest. Then he began walking without writing a single word Uriel stopped walking when we reached a small clearing. He sat down on a nearby rock. He looked around for a few seconds before he reached underneath a small hole under a thick tree. A moment or two later he pulled out a vial filled with...my Grace. I stared at the vial. "Uri h-how did you know that, that was hidden underneath there?" I asked him . Uriel sighed then golden words began to appear in the in front of me. "_I saw Zachariah place this here when you first arrived to the cabin. I followed him to this area I hate that man even more than I know you do. He thinks he's smart. I'm sorry you were put through so much pain because of me._" I froze then I stared up at Uriel with wide eyes as he uncorked the vial. "Uri, what do you mean that I'm being put through pain because of you?" The golden words that were floating in the air suddenly shattered then they fell to the ground turning into piles of golden dust. Uriel opened his mouth completely forgetting the fact that he was mute at the current moment. He began to mouth something. I caught the words. Not angels and Zachariah. I frowned as he stopped then put the vial to my mouth. "Uriel please, if you can please tell me what you know." I pleaded.


	26. Chapter 26

(_ I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated. I feel so bad put truth be told I am a sick girl but I still feel bad that I didn't update :( if any one has absolutely any question feel free to ask me also, you pronounce Uriel name: Ur-ri-el. With a short I and e vowel sound for those who had trouble pronouncing it._)

**Chapter3: Where are you**

Uriel bit his lip when I asked the question. He opened his mouth again but the only sound that came out was a small whimper. "Uriel?" I whispered. I began to carefully sit up. I was still dizzy and my head still hurt and there was one more thing that was wrong, but it terrified me. My hands and arms were still covered in black veins and my nails were still claws. Uriel wrapped his arms around me. "Uriel." I whispered as I gently began to rub his back. I felt his shoulders start to shake and I heard him let out small whimpers. I felt Uriel's arms tighten around me. He drew back and looked at me there were large tears in his eyes. I smiled. "I'll be okay Uriel. My Grace is already starting to make me feel better. So stop crying...please." Uriel just sighed before a small smile started to spread across his face. I heard bushes rustling even though my Grace was healing me I was too weak to stand up. Uriel stood up and his wings flared open and his began to scan the bushes. A moment later I heard the rustling sound again, I saw a flash of gold then a person emerged. Julian was suddenly standing there looking at me with wide eyes. Julian stared at me before he suddenly ran over to me. "Where have you been?" He hissed shaking me by my shoulders. He stopped when he suddenly noticed my hands. Julian gently picked them up and a moment later Drake burst through the bushes. "Oh thank god Willow I finally found you. I know you didn't want me to call Julian or anyone else but I couldn't find you." Drake explained. I just blinked at him. Julian looked back at Drake, he released my hand and stood up. "You What!?" Julian snarled his eyes flaring gold. Drake flinched back letting out a whimper. "S-she told me not to call you or me Melinda for some reason she only let me stay because I kept begging her and wouldn't stop." Drake whimpered. Julian bared his fangs and Drake seemed to shrink back. "Why didn't you call me immediately!?" Julian growled. "I...um...I..." Drake whispered. Julian took a step forward and I struggled to get to my feet. Uriel glared at Julian. "Julian leave Drake alone." I told Julian. Julian turned to look at me. "What? Willow do you know what your talking about. From what he told me you got attacked by a _**hell hound **_then _you_ had to save him because he TRIED to save you and got his stomach eaten out. Not only did you fight a rabid demon dog but you saved him with was most definitely you **GRACE**!" He yelled. I flinched. I opened my mouth but Julian cut me off. "Not to mention you talked him into not calling me or Melinda for help even though you know what happens when you lose your Grace and this time from the looks of it your condition is worse than before." He said. Uriel stared at Julian then Uriel's eyes flared orange, he opened his wings wide and flapped them creating a gigantic gust of wind. The wind shook the tree branches causing countless leaves to fall to the ground and the dust flew up off the ground going through the air practically creating a smoke screen. I couldn't see Julian or Drake but then I felt warm arms wrap around my body and then golden letters appeared in front of my face even though I knew it was impossible I could have sworn I heard Uriel whisper the words he wrote in the area in my ear. "_You're. Mine_."


End file.
